Senescal mazur, la 2da parte: El Fin del Principio
by Miz.Trei
Summary: El Secreto de Rose ya es Vox Populi. Y las estructuras morois -tanto tiempo mantenidas- comienzan a resquebrajarse y a caer.
1. Cap13 André prefiere dormir a asumir

**Chap. 13: Andre prefiere dormir a asumir**

* * *

Mientras que los Dragomir acordaban el futuro de Lissa en Montana; en la corte de Pensilvania, Lord Adrian Ivashkov estaba ocupado en reestablecer a Lord Andre, cuyo coma médico era muchísimo más difícil de revertir, porque su situación era -neuronalmente hablando- mucho más difícil de la que tuvieron sus padres. Se temía que -si despertaba- quedara con terribles secuelas físicas y mentales, dejando, de facto, a su hermana como la única heredera Dragomir que contaba.  
#

Día a día y paso a paso -junto a los mejores médicos especialistas-, Lord Adrian trabajó en traerlo de vuelta, ganándose el apodo de Sanador (y quemándose por dentro, sin saberlo). Debía irse con una paciencia infinita, reparando de a neurona (o eso decían los neurólogos), hasta que, finalmente, comenzó a mover los dedos. Lord Andre parecía venir, -al fin- de vuelta.

Abrió brevemente los ojos una mañana, suspiró y volvió a cerrarlos, para dormir por primera vez sin los sedantes que lo mantenían en ese estado de hibernación química.

El médico jefe de neurología llamó personalmente al Príncipe Eric Se para informarle de que Andre ya había comenzado a reaccionar y que le estaban retirando los sedantes más fuertes y relajantes musculares que protegían su cuerpo. A continuación, elaboró el parte médico, que se informó a La Reina y de allí a todo el mundo moroi. Sus amigos se reunieron y hubo grandes celebraciones y discursos ridículos. Pero algo inesperado pasó. Algo que Andre no esperaba, algo que -al oírlo-, le hizo desear el coma y rogarle a Adrian que lo compeliera para dormir u olvidar, lo primero que resultara.  
#

Resultó que la ex-novia de Andre de la academia -sí, la misma donde estudió Lissa- Mía Rinaldi; commoner y de la edad de su hermana -pero de un curso inferior-, había quedado embarazada antes del viaje a la corte y ocultó su embarazo lo más que pudo. Cuando no pudo hacerlo más, sus padres la retiraron y dio exámenes libres al término del ciclo académico. Al año siguiente hizo lo mismo, para no dar a conocer su desliz, pero decidida a terminar sus estudios secundarios. Como era internado, no podía llevarse a su hijo por todo el año académico, así que volvió a dar exámenes Libres.

Sus padres le aconsejaron no decir nada del Dragomir ilegítimo, pero, con la noticia de la recuperación de Andre, Mía -despechada porque él la había botado como un deshecho antes de viajar a la corte- fue directo a la Corte de Justicia Moroi y exigió que Andre se hiciera el test de paternidad... Si no lo hacía, iría a la Corte Federal de Pensilvania (como madre, podría considerarse emancipada, aún siendo tan joven) y lo exigiría. Sí, la corte humana federal de Pensilvania. HUMANA. No habría manera alguna de barrerlo bajo la alfombra, ¿verdad?.

Lady Dragomir debió viajar de inmediato de vuelta a la corte a atender el asunto. Hablaría con los padres de Mía y con ella misma, imploraría si era necesario, pero un escándalo sexual (otro más) hundiría a los Dragomirs en la opinión de todos. Más de lo que ya lo fue en un momento.

Mía se mantenía firme, su hijo -un niño inquieto y muy alerta, rubio y de ojos verdes- en sus brazos. Era un Dragomir y quería que fuera reconocido como tal, o iría a la corte legal. No tenía problemas con que le tomaran en examen de ADN -pero por humanos-, no en la corte moroi. No confiaba en ellos.

Acordaron que el Príncipe viajaría a la corte para personalmente llevar a Andre a la clínica humana en Pensilvania, sugerida por los Alquimistas y Lady Dragomir llevaría a los Rinaldi - a Mía, al niño - Freddy- y a los padres de ella. Les tomarían el examen, esperarían el resultado en la corte y decidirían desde allí.

Freddy era -como Mía insistió- hijo de Andre. El Príncipe Eric los llevó de inmediato a una oficina legal recomendada en Pensilvania a registrar al bebé -su primer nieto- y Andre debió reconocerlo, oficialmente. Allí se estableció su manutención mensual y beneficios. Tal como la otra hija del Príncipe, aumentaba las filas de la debilitada línea de los Dragomirs. Los padres -en conjunto- le pidieron a Mía terminar sus clases en St. Vlad y no emanciparse legalmente. Era apenas una niña. Freddy quedaría protegido y cubierto. Y ella debía pensar en sí, también.

Con esto, oficialmente, el futuro de Andre pendía de un hilo. Ninguna familia royal pensaría en casar a su hija con un Lord que dejaba a una niña embarazada, para abandonarla y negar que era su hijo, hasta lo último.  
#

Para escapar un poco de las habladurías que aumentaban con cada susurro, Los Dragomir decidieron arrendar una casa amoblada en Missoula, para que Lissa viviera con ellos en los fines de semana y para estar cerca de del bebé de Mía y así establecer el lazo con él. Eran, después de todo, su familia. Y merecía una oportunidad. No pidió nacer. Andre se quedaría en la corte, recuperándose en casa de algunos amigos, lo más lejos posible de Mía y de su hijo. El príncipe Eric dejó la regencia a Ibrahim, aduciendo no encontrarse bien de salud (Y muy mal de imagen por el escándalo sexual de Andre). Lissa no quería dejar a Rose, así que acordaron que se quedaría con sus padres en en los fines de semana; tiempo en que Rose y Janine serían huéspedes de Ibrahim, en un hotel de Missoula en donde se alojaría al ir a verlas.

#

exámenes libres: Es la forma de rendir exámenes cuando no se asiste a clases regulares. Lo hacen adultos, para regularizar y jóvenes que no pueden acudir a escuelas por diversos motivos.

emancipación: es una posibilidad en EUA. Las madres menores de 18 años pueden ser declaradas emancipadas (legalmente adultas) por una corte.

#


	2. Cap14 Lord Ivan se sorprende

Chap. 14: Lord Ivan se sorprende

* * *

Dimitri y los Guardianes de la búsqueda y rescate volvieron a la corte, escoltando a los Dragomirs, a Ibrahim Mazur y a los Capitanes Croft y Petrova, para zanjar el tema. La reina misma y el Consejo Real los recibiría para ser informados y así tomar decisiones correctas.

"Una vez llegamos a Montana, nos dividimos los lugares a revisar, ayudados por el conocimiento de los Guardianes de St. Vladimir. Me fue asignado un mall, considerando de que no soy conocido por Milady Vasilissa... fue... una afortunadísima coincidencia la que se dio. Vi a una joven dhampir, cuya descripción era similar a la de Lady Dragomir. Y fue ella misma quien abrió la conversación... al poco rato llegó su madre, la Guardiana Janine Hathaway y acordamos una reunión".

"Clarifique", exigió el Príncipe Tarus "¿quién era, como se estableció la comunicación, que se dijo?".

"Ella, RoseMarie Hathaway, trabajaba en una cafetería, tras la escuela. Simplemente me acerqué a comprar un café. Al oír mi nombre, reaccionó de inmediato".

"Un momento, ¿se conocían?", saltó la Princesa Szelsky.

"No. Pero ella conoció a mi abuela, madre y hermanas en Baia. 4 años atrás... cuando yo comencé como Guardián de Lord Ivan Zeklos", hizo una inclinación hacia el Príncipe Zeklos, "Yo llamé a mi casa y de inmediato recibí la confirmación. Janine Hathaway -contratada por los Alquimistas-, estuvo una temporada en la zona. Con su hija, RoseMarie... Al confirmar, le pregunté directamente si sabía de Lady Vasilissa, pero no mostró emociones. Al llegar su madre, la comuniqué directamente con Lady Dragomir. Y la Guardiana Hathaway nos citó a una reunión, en donde se encontraba Milady".

"¿Cómo estaba la niña?", consultó la Princesa Badica.

"Bien Alimentada, saludable. Se veía que no le faltó nada. De inmediato pidió volver con sus padres, pero la detuvo el hecho de que quería terminar sus clases".

"Podría transferirse a St. Vladimir o acá", objetó el Príncipe Dashkov.

"No", interrumpió el Príncipe Eric, "está muy feliz allá. Excelente alumna, ¡incluso es animadora!, no. Le permitimos terminar y la Capitana pondrá una rotativa de Guardianes jóvenes a protegerla... a ella y a...", se volvió y miró a Ibrahim, muy incómodo.

"A mi hija Rose, obviamente", dijo Ibrahim, causando casi un infarto masivo a todos.

"¡Ibrahim!", bramó La Reina, "que esa... dhampir dijera que estaba embarazada no quiere decir que...".

"¿Que el ADN de Rose y el mío fueran iguales?, porque no sólo lo es... cuando la vean... verán lo que ví yo, Eric, los Capitanes, los Guardianes... y todos".

"Es ilegítima, además, es dhampir", desautorizó el Príncipe Ivashkov, "no desviaremos recursos en eso".

"La ley es clara, Nat", sonrió Ibrahim con los colmillos más que visibles, "Legal hace un heredero, ¿no es así?, Rose es mi hija, legal y biológicamente, hablando. Y me siento orgulloso de que mi intenso affaire con Janie haya producido una hija tan fuerte y hermosa".

"Está por verse", bramó el Príncipe Lazar.

"Les recuerdo", dijo Ibrahim, "¿acaso nunca han leído las leyes de sucesión?, ¿no?, quien no acepte a un heredero legal, debe dimitir. Príncipe, Princesa o Reina. Y ni se les ocurra aducir que es dhampir. Y si me salen con que no nació en el matrimonio, entonces debo decirles que, cuando tomé a su madre, dije las palabras de matrimonio de los Usos Antiguos... La llamé mi _Kadin_... Ahora, es mi _Haseki Kadin_, la madre de mi hija heredera. Es mi palabra y al decirlo aquí y ahora, ustedes son mis testigos".

"La espero en el baile del fin del verano, con su madre", dijo La Reina, zanjando el tema. "Capitanes, acuerden la rotativa de Guardianes para ambas Ladies y envíen a los Guardianes a sus funciones normales. Guardianes, se les agradece su gran trabajo. Quedan liberados. Tendrán dos días de franco, pagados y volverán a sus funciones en 3 días. Pueden retirarse".  
#

Lord Ivan esperaba a su Guardián con ansias. Quería saber todo sobre la búsqueda, y la verdad de los rumores que corrían en la corte a mil por hora.

"¡Dimka!", saltó de su asiento al verlo entrar en el departamento que compartían en la casa del Príncipe Zeklos, dejando de lado su libro. Se abrazaron con mucho afecto y se sentaron. Ivan le ofreció algo de beber y Dimitri aceptó agua, estaba sediento. "¿Cómo fue todo?, ¿la encontraste?, ¿estaba con su amiga dhampir?".

Dimitri se tomó un sorbo de la refrescante bebida fría -más que agua, evidentemente-, suspirando. "Milady estaba, en efecto, en Montana... ¿lo creerías?, allí, al alcance de la academia. Casi que pudieron encontrarla si hubieran puesto atención al entorno. Estuvo a salvo. Fue... todo muy rápido, casi como si hubiera un plan previo... un día viajamos y al otro... ".

"¿Tan así?, pero dices que estaba a salvo, ¿estaba bien cuidada, tuvo acceso a...?, tú sabes".

"Sí, a Milady no le faltó nada. En absoluto. Y estuvo bien cuidada. Mucho. Por Rose, su amiga dhampir, en efecto; y la madre de Rose, una Guardiana... ¿lo creerías?, la cuidaron, pero Milady comprende que debe volver con su familia".

"¿Está acá?, un momento... ¿su madre es una Guardiana, dices?, ¿y cómo no informó a la corte de que la niña estaba con ellas?".

"Janine... bueno, trabaja para los Alquimistas, no para la corte. Y, por lo que averiguamos, estaba de viaje y Milady quedó sola con su amiga en la casa. Han decidido de que Milady terminará sus clases este periodo en la escuela donde está, en Montana y de allí la traerán a la corte y decidirán desde allí... actualmente, los Guardianes de St Vladimir se turnarán para cuidarla".

"¿Y tú?, ¿crees que eso es conveniente, dejarla allá, sin más protección que unos pocos Guardianes, Dimka?, si no fuera por lo que hizo Adrian Ivashkov, esa niña sería una Princesa en estos momentos... ¿no estaría más segura aquí... ya que se les escapó a St. Vladimir de abajo de sus narices?".

"Reconozco que requiere protección", suspiró, "los Dragomirs son muy pocos y esos niños son la única esperanza ...", dijo casi en un susurro.

"¡Oh. Por. Dios!, ¡y ese suspiro!, ¡Dimka!, quiero conocer a quien te hace suspirar, ¿es la niña Dragomir, una de las Guardianas, alguna humana...o la Guardiana Hathaway?.

"Es la hija de Mazur, Ivan".

"¿Qué?, ¿Tiene una hija ahora?", Lord Ivan se desplomó en su asiento.

"Si, es Roza, la amiga de Milady".

"¿Un momento?, ¿la niña dhampir?, ¿ella es la hija de Zmey? ¿Y va a reconocerla?".

"_Biológica y Legalmente_, en sus propias palabras".

"OH. por. Dios. Esto es explosivo... Mazur, tiene una hija y es su heredera, ¿verdad?... ¡y es dhampir!... ¡Oh, Dimka!, ¿que vas a hacer?, a parte de suspirar, digo", se rió, pérfido, "¡pobre Tasha!, iba a venir a vernos -perdón- a verte, para descubrir que estás suspirando por una niña de 16 años".

" Tiene 17 años".

"Eso no es tan malo... ¿o sí?... ¡si lo es!, ¡a La Reina se le caerá el pelo!", se echó a reír, "¡Mazur tiene una heredera dhampir de 17 años, así, de la nada!".

"No es gracioso".

"¡Si lo es!, Dimka!, ¡es la hija de Zmey!, más fácil te sería volverte favorito de nuestra Reina".

"¡QUE!".

"Rumores hay que se está cansando de su toyboy de lujo... está demasiado usado para alguien tan joven... ¿qué edad tiene?, ¿20?".

"21, creo".

"Le gustan sin tanto uso. Tu sabes quien fue su amante, ¿cierto?".

"Mazur", masculló.

"Si, pero no duró... Mazur estaba ya usado... ", se rió, "por la madre de tu princesa dhampir, ¿eh?. Lady Roza Belikova, suena bonito... eso si Mazur no te castra antes... o Tasha no la asesina primero".

"No es tan mala".

"Créeme... lo es. Es obsesiva... estuvo enamorada de otro Guardián, años atrás... murió en el ataque a su hermano... conocí a Vinh y a Tasha... y ella se obsesionó con él... y lo sedujo. Pobre Vinh... no tuvo chance alguno...ahora es tu turno... cuídate de que sepa de que te gusta Lady Roza... o tu vida no tendrá valor, mi amigo. Puedo dártelo firmado".

#

Ivan es un personaje del que no sabemos mucho, pero su muerte (en canon) rompió el corazón de Dimitri. Ésta es mi versión de Iván, liviana y más divertida. Planeo otras cosas para él, pero veremos.

Vinh fue el amor de Tasha en la reedición de VA, donde se contó la historia de la caída de su familia directa y como obtuvo la cicatriz. Vinh murió en ese episodio de su vida.

Haseki Kadin es un título de cortesía otomano. Señala a la Consorte del Sultán y más adecuadamente, a la madre de una princesa.


	3. Cap15 Zmeyette

Chap. 15: Zmeyette

* * *

Ibrahim había finalmente decidido alquilar un penthouse en Missoula, para estar cerca de su hija. Así controlaba que tuviera todo lo esencial, como servicio de mucama, cocinera, espacio para sus Guardianes, y para sus invitados. Cuando no era necesario en la Corte, volaría en su propio jet a reunirse con ellas. Aunque seguía -sólo nominalmente- siendo el Lord Regent Dragomir, en la práctica sólo atendía por su rango. No habían reuniones del consejo o convocatorias de La Reina a las que fuera obligatorio asistir.

Ya instalado y aprobado el funcionamiento de su penthouse, pidió a su abuela paterna, -Lady Marie Conta-; a su abuela materna -la Princesa Svetlana Ivannova- y a su madre -Lady Johanna-, ir quedarse un tiempito a Missoula; para presentarles a Rose y a Janine. Las montó en su jet un día, con toda su parafernalia -Guardianas, asistentes personales y el personal necesario- y las instaló en el lujoso penthouse, en espera de la llegada de Janine Y Rose.  
#

Sin demorar un minuto, el auto las esperaba al término de las clases ese viernes. Pasaría a dejar a Lissa con sus padres -que la esperaban en su casa- y dejaría a Janine y a Rose en el Nido de la Serpiente. Pavel mismo les mostró sus habitaciones -contiguas con un baño entre medio- y las llevó al gran salón, donde las tres damas las esperaban. La anciana Princesa -tenía 90 años - miró críticamente a Rose de arriba a abajo, y la hizo girarse, erguirse y caminar como modelo y princesa (o lo que ella creía era una, usando a las de Disney como referencia) y sonrió, con los colmillos visibles.

"Eres un placer a la vista, tan hermosa y tan fuerte. Serás una magnífica Princesa Senescal, Rose. La Princesa Rose, The Lady Dhampir de la Nueva Era... vamos a prepararlas, sí, a ambas. La querida Tati no sabrá lo que la golpeó... ni nadie, cuando vean te vean entrar... que llamen a mi modista de inmediato, esta niña y su hermosa madre necesitarán verse como unas reinas. Necesitarán varias toneladas de cosas para alcanzar el tiempo de abandono... ¿cómo está tu crédito, Iba?", miró a Ibrahim.

"Dispuesto. Todo lo que requieran, ni siquiera deben pedírmelo... Debo 18 años de regalos y mimos y manutención... Pueden pedirme lo que esté a mi alcance, para ambas". Ofreció.  
#

En lo que quedaba del periodo escolar, Rose y Janine fueron entrenadas para su entrada en la corte, cosa que ambas se tomaron muy en serio. Protocolo, idiomas, política, finanzas, inversiones e historia eran parte de los contenidos. Dependería de eso cuánto sobreviviría Rose en la corte y con ella, su madre. Las llevaron de compras -solas y en compañía de Lady Dragomir y de Lissa, que se incorporaron al proyecto- ya que era más fácil instruir a ambas Ladies que por separado- y gastaron muchísimo dinero en ropas, spa y joyería a medida. Su anillo con el Nazar -de plata pura de ley- Fue bañado en plata y platino y se restauró... el brillo de las piedras que lo constituían... lapislázuli, topacio celeste... y zafiro. ¡Y Rose anduvo cargando una fortuna!, pasaba de madres a hijas en el Clan Mazur... y de Lady Marie -quién lo recibió de su suegra, en su boda- a Lady Johanna y de ella a Ibrahim, en sus 18 años... Sería de la hija que perdió al nacer -Fatma- y decidió que no tendría otro más. No podría tolerar el dolor. En fin. Ibrahim se lo ofrendó a Janine a cambio de su virginidad y ella a su hija... al nacer. Se había reencauzado tras muchas vueltas. Nuevamente lo llevaba una nacida Mazur.  
#

Lady Johanna les habló de los negocios de los Mazur, una familia que siempre casaba a sus hijos mujeres de las familias royals. Prueba de ello era Lady Marie Conta -cuando era soltera y muy joven- antes de ser casada con Yusuf Mazur. Los negocios no eran ilegales, pero había muchos en el borde mismo de la legalidad y donde un paso en falso no significaría la ruina o la cárcel, sino un destino muchísimo peor que la misma muerte.

"Podría hablarte de lo que he oído o de lo que sé, pero no vale la pena. Las mujeres que nos casamos con los Mazur debemos aprender a cerrar ojos y oídos y mantener la boca cerrada. No se nos escoge por lo lindas, ni por el poder familiar o el dinero, Rose. Y a las mujeres Mazur no se las compra de la misma manera. NO. son transables... Conoces la historia de La hija de Mercaderes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Caterina Di Medici con esto?".

"¡Ah, has oído de ella, bien!, _En política y amores_, Rose... _El decir no es barbaridad... El Sí es tanto más bonito... Y tiene elasticidad_..."

"¡El qué!".

"Una _Dama_ Mazur _no se entrega como quien del jardín toma una flor, sobre todo si esa Dama ha tenido su experiencias en las lides_... del poder. Eso nunca lo olvides, Rose. Ese conocimiento, es el poder personal del que gana... Toma a Caterina, por ejemplo. Vendida por su tío -_El Papa Clemente_, ¿lo creerías?- a la corte francesa -para casarse con un príncipe segundón- que después llegó a ser rey al morir su hermano mayor -¡y no hablo de Enrique VIII de Inglaterra! esa otra era Catalina De Aragon- estuvo abandonada por años... su esposo tenía una amante y ella fue denostada como la _Hija de Mercaderes_. Al morir su esposo y ascender -primero un hijo y luego el otro- ella se volvió Reina Madre, Reina Regente y tomó el poder negado... Europa no volvió a ser la misma. Ella, _la Hija de Mercaderes_... Tú. La niña dhampir. Tienes más poder que todos ellos juntos. Y tienes que aprender cuando recogerlo y cuando dejarlo ir o para no caer con él".  
#

Rose debía conocer bien a los aliados y enemigos de los Mazur, bajo cualquier nombre y rango que ostentaran, pues iba a encontrarlos más temprano que tarde. Y debería saber cómo tratarlos y sobre todo, cómo manejarlos. Ibrahim era El Mazur visible, pero había muchos otros en la sombra, todos trabajando para "La Familia", como la llamaban y le serían presentados a Rose en la fiesta para celebrar sus 18 años. Y muchos de ellos eran peores que el peor de la Corte.  
#

Pero aún así, Ibrahim no cambiaría jamás a Rose por un varón o un moroi. Era perfecta como era. Sus abuelas la consideraban perfecta y la corte debería admitir lo perfecta que era.

La princesa le enseñó el manejo de la corte -el verdadero manejo que ni Lissa conocía- mientras las otras damas le enseñaron de los negocios. En poco tiempo, tendría que ser mejor que la misma Reina, que había nacido y crecido en ese medio. Sobre todo debía aprender sobre el poder: como mantenerlo y evitar caer con él.

#

Caterina Di Medici, Reina Consorte de Francia. Hago referencia a un episodio conocido como la Matanza de los Hugonotes.

Las frases en _política y amores _y_ una dama no se entrega_ son de la Obra Teatral La Pérgola de las Flores, del Chileno Francisco Flores del Campo.  
#


	4. Cap16 Tati se horroriza

**Cap. 16: Tati se horroriza**

* * *

Junio. Fin de las clases. Entrega de calificaciones y despedidas. Llorosas y rogadas despedidas. Lissa terminó con su novio, llorando. Pero era el momento. Con sus resultados académicos casi perfectos; un A- ; había quedado más que contenta. Eran un poco mejor que los de la Academia. Empacó todo su mundo y sus recuerdos y se preparó para volver a ser lo que había esperado postergar.

Rose obtuvo una B. Mejor que su C+ anterior, gracias a que estudiaba con Lissa, quien la ayudó a centrarse. Pero estaba feliz con sus resultados. También embaló su mundo, pero no podría llevárselo todo. Así que hizo un paquete con todo lo que no podría llevarse y se lo pasó a los Sage, los Alquimistas de Montana, para distribuirlo en las Comunidades Keeper con menos recursos. Janine hizo lo mismo. Por el bien del futuro de ambas, tendría que irse con más cuidado. Lo que temía ya ocurrió. Ahora debía ser fuerte y mirar al futuro.  
#

Abordaron el jet de Ibrahim hacia la corte -donde iban también los Dragomirs- para prepararse a tiempo para el baile del final del verano. La Princesa Svetlana había reservado los servicios de Ambrose, el mejor estilista de la corte (y el toyboy personal de La Reina) para todas ellas, y el spa estaría cerrado a su nombre en la mañana (humana) previa al baile.

Finalmente llegó el día del Baile del Final del Verano, llamado el Gran Baile y en donde las familias reales presentaban a La Reina los nuevos miembros que llegaban a la mayoría de edad y pasaban a ser Lords y Ladies de sus casas. Y los jóvenes de 15 años comenzaban a asistir con su familias, ya llamados Másters y Misses. Lissa Y Rose entrarían como Ladies, por ser quórum directos de los Príncipes.  
#

La Princesa Senescal y su hija, -Lady Johanna-, asistirían; pues querían ver la cara de La Reina y el consejo moroi. Lady Marie Conta -usando, como siempre, su nombre de soltera- también asistiría. Eso sería épico, único. Una Lady Dhampir del linaje más alto entre los morois, hija de Ibrahim Mazur y una Guardiana que descendía de un Rey Humano _matrilinealmente_, una Lady Dhampir, como se las llamaba en la Antigua Usanza. El plan era que primero entraría Lady Marie Conta. Posteriormente, su Alteza la Princesa Senescal y su hija, Lady Johanna. Cuando todo se normalizara... Ibrahim entraría con Janine y la hija de ambos... Lady Rose.

Janine tenía a Lady Johanna ayudándola a vestirse. Había escogido un vestido de satín verde bosque, corte sirena -para mostrar esa figura tan reloj de arena que sería la envidia de todas las asistentes- con escote corazón, sin mangas o espalda y con un infartante tajo que mostraba una pierna bien perfilada... con una estaca sujeta de ella. Usaría sandalias con taco bañados en plata pura. Era una impactante visión de frescura... y fuerza.  
#

La Princesa Svetlana y Lady Marie ayudaban a Rose a enfundarse en su bellísimo vestido de baile dorado, que resaltaba su piel, ojos y cabello. Al principio quería algo como un corte sirena, pero la modista casi la atacó al oírlo. No, un corte al bies, largo y vaporoso, se apegaría a cada curva de una manera tan peligrosa que debería llevar una Guardia personal. El escote partiría en los hombros, deteniéndose justo antes del busto. En la espalda, caería vaporoso hasta el inicio de la curva en el trasero, en forma de drapeado. El peinado permitiría el uso de una tiara, la misma de la Princesa Ivanka -contraviniendo la regla protocolar de que las tiaras las usaban las mujeres casadas-, pero esto señalaría que Rose... no estaba disponible para ser cazada.

"Hermosas", dijo Ibrahim al verlas entrar al salón. "Abuela Conta", sonrió, inclinándose," Pavel te escoltará, si no tienes inconveniente. Abuela Ivannova, Sergei puede acompañarte, o -si lo deseas- ir con mi Madre; yo escoltaré. a Janine y a Rose.. Son mujeres dhampirs y son fuertes. Y quiero que vean eso".

"Es perfecto. Así será más brutal el efecto", aseguró la Princesa Svetlana.  
#

Los invitados llegaron en el orden esperado y señalado. Se acercaban a La Reina, se inclinaban y se movían a los lados. Debían estar todos antes de la presentación de los nuevos Lords y Ladies ese año.

"Lady _Marie Conta-Mazur_", anunció el guardián, en la puerta. Los asistentes se volvieron, ante la mención del Mazur. ¿Mazur?, ¿una Conta era Mazur?. ¿Con quién se casó y por qué seguía usando su nombre real?. Cuando los murmullos cesaron -tras su paso, con Pavel muy del brazo- vino el siguiente golpe.

"Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Senescal Svetlana Ivannova. Su hija, _Lady Johanna Ivannova-Mazu_r". Ambas entraron, cada una al lado de Sergei, aferradas y riendo ante sus bromas. ¡Otra Mazur!, comenzaron a murmurar. ¿Dos Ladies exhibiendo su alianza con los Mazur?, ¿quién era ella?, ¿la madre de Ibrahim, una tía o qué?.  
#

Los murmullos se detuvieron cuando La Reina hizo una señal de molestia. Pero lo peor, justo antes de la presentación de los jóvenes Lords y Ladies de cada Casa, estaba por venir.

"Lord Ibrahim Ivannova-Mazur, Lord Senescal" Él se detuvo a mitad de camino y extendió, teatralmente, la mano a la puerta.

"_The Haseki Kadin Consort Mazur_". Sí, cuando él usó el ritual de unión de los Antiguos Usos esa noche, la había tomado como su Haseki, su _Consorte_... lo había validado así tal cuál -allí, en el Consejo-, pero se casaría con ella de manera legal... esta vez y si ella lo aceptaba, claro. "La Guardiana Janine Hathaway, Milady de la Casa Real Humana De Bruce", shock. ¿ que?.

"Lady RoseMarie Hathaway-Mazur, hija y heredera de Lord Regente Mazur y de Haseki Kadin Consort Mazur".  
#

La Reina giró brutalmente la cabeza hacia la Princesa Senescal y luego hacia los recién llegados, Ibrahim, Janine y su hija Rose. Su rostro mostraba todas sus emociones y no eran muy positivas.

"¿Ella es tu hija?", chilló La Reina, sin elegancia ni protocolo. Lo sabía. Obvio, pero no esperaba esto. No esperaba a estas... impresionantes mujeres, a estas amazonas. No eran dhampirs. Eran princesas, Reinas de Reinos perdidos.  
#

La Princesa Ivannova, acercándose lentamente, con las otras dos Damas, se puso junto a Rose, "Su Majestad, la Casa Real de la Reina Ivanka Ivannova se complace en presentar a su heredera, Lady Rose", dijo, sonriendo con sus colmillos bien visibles, "sabemos que los títulos se confieren a los 18 años, pero Rose es la heredera de mi nieto Ibrahim, Lord Senescal, y, en caso de requerirse, asumirá en su lugar. Con la presentación de mi preciosa bisnieta, yo presentaré formalmente mi retiro del Senescalato, e Ibrahim, pasará a ser el Príncipe Senescal".

"¡Pero esa niña es Dhampir!", gritó alguien de la multitud. Boquiabierto. Airado. Humillado. Ah, el hijo mayor de la Princesa Senescal. Uno de los Tarus, obvio.

"Nada lo prohíbe", dijo La Reina, diplomáticamente, "el heredero o heredera solo debe estar reconocido y su hija lo está. Tiene la prueba de ADN que muestra el parentesco y los documentos que lo declaran el padre biológico y legal de ella. Lo sé. Los vimos".  
#

La Reina estaba furiosa, igualmente. si rechazaba el ascenso de Ibrahim y de su hija dhampir -ni siquiera bastarda para refutarlo-, igual seguiría como Senescal La Princesa Ivannova. Si lo permitía, una dhampir ascendería como su par. ¡Una Dhampir!, la miró con atención. Era hermosa, fuerte y su actitud gritaba poder... y no tenía 18 años, ¿verdad?.

"No, Princesa Ivannova. No acepto su retiro. Su... bisnieta aún no tiene 18 años, ¿verdad?. No podemos recargar a una niña sin preparación... comprendo que quiera retirarse, realmente lo comprendo, pero no antes que esta niña cumpla 18 años... Está bien, bien jugado Ibrahim. Es la ley, en efecto y no pasaré sobre ella sólo porque esta niña es dhampir. Algo bueno saldrá de esto... acércate, niña".  
#

Rose levantó la cabeza con desafío, miró a La Reina a los ojos con frialdad y su suave sonrisa se volvió... siniestra. Levantó un poco la falda del elegante vestido de baile y se acercó a La Reina... apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas de la misma Reina Tatiana.

"Los dhampirs no hemos nacido para arrodillarnos ante un moroi, sea Reina o no. Somos fuertes, no estamos hechos para ser sometidos. No somos sus iguales, somos superiores, porque ustedes son cobardes y nos buscan para esconderse tras nosotros. Nuestras mujeres dan a luz a nuestra raza, aún abandonadas y despreciadas, llamadas putas. Si quiere una reverencia, ¡gánesela!", y retiró sus brazos, parándose junto a su madre.

"Veo que tu hija tiene opiniones fuertes, Ibrahim... es... refrescante, en verdad. Su belleza sólo enmascara una aguda inteligencia, eso está claro. habrán hombres suficientemente valientes para aspirar a su mano, estoy segura de eso".

"No estoy en venta, Señora... ¿o es Señorita Tatiana?", dejó deslizar, maliciosamente.

"Ah, RoseMarie, eres invaluable. No hay suficiente oro que pague por ti, es verdad", sonrió, conciliadora. "Eres hermosa como tu madre, inteligente como tu padre y eres una heredera... te lloverán ofertas de matrimonio".

"No voy a casarme con un moroi cobarde".

"No podras tener hijos con un dhampir, princesita".

"No tendré hijos con un moroi... y de un moroi".

"Ah, voluntariosa. Pero tenemos tiempo, eres aún joven"

"¿Qué tiene que ofrecerme?, ¿nada, verdad?... yo le ofrezco algo... si hay un dhampir que pueda darme hijos... consideraré casarme con él si me merece", sonrió, maliciosa.  
#


	5. Cap17 Shadow Kissed

**Cap. 17: Shadow Kissed**

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzaron las visitas "sociales" a Rose. La primera, obviamente, fue Lissa, que llegó con sus padres y hermano, a quienes Rose no conocía.

"¡Rose!", un bólido rubio y energético corrió hacia ella, dejando de lado los protocolos. Eso era de los adultos, "¡estuviste magnífica, hermosa, brillante, única, maravillosa, superior, suprema, principesca!", dijo en una sola tirada, quedando casi agónica de energía.

"Y ella dio con todos los sinónimos", se acercó su hermano, "Lord Andre Dragomir, Milady", se inclinó, galantemente. "es un gran placer conocerla, Lady Rose, su belleza es más deslumbrante de lo que mi hermana jamás mencionó", y besó su mano.

"Y Milady es heredera, así que suelta su mano", el Príncipe Eric cogió el brazo de su hijo y lo alejó, algo brusco, "Soy Eric, padre de Lissa", cogió su mano y la apretó, "no sabes lo agradecimos que estamos por todo lo que has hecho por nuestra Lissa en todos estos años. No sólo has sido su amiga, has sido su compañía constante y protectora. Has estado allí para ella desde Inglaterra y no podemos estar más...", miró a Ibrahim, que observaba, divertido. "Sí, Abe, Jugaron juntas antes de saber que era tu hija, supéralo, ¿sí?".

"Heredó mi encanto, es seguro", dijo éste, con los colmillos visibles.  
#

Los siguientes fueron Lord Ivan y Dimitri, enviados por La Reina Emérita, Ekaterina Zeklos. Ivan quería conocer personalmente a Rose y le "rogó" a La Reina que lo enviara, en lugar del Príncipe Zeklos y su heredera, Lady Edwina. NO pretendía, de ninguna forma, cortejarla, pero quería conocer a la Rosa de Escocia (¿o era así como llamaban a Janine por su hermoso cabello rojo?, no lo tenía claro).

"Soy Lord Ivan, de la Casa Zeklos y vengo en representación de Su Alteza Real La Reina Emérita Ekaterina Zeklos. A mi Guardián ya lo conocen. Lord Ibrahim, Lady Consort y Milady Rose", sonrió, inclinándose con elegancia y luego, cogiendo la mano de esta última y besándola.

"¿Debo recordarle, Milord, que rechazó cortejar a Milady Vasilissa?, no es momento para cortejar a mi hija, ahora", se interpuso Ibrahim, celándola.

"Es hermosa, inteligente, heredera, pero no me interesa entrar a la competencia del cortejo, Lord Ibrahim. Como dije antes, tengo 22 años. Su hermosa hija no tiene los 18 mínimo para que sea decente siquiera invitarla a salir sin que... bueno... me haga desaparecer y parezca un lamentable... ah, accidente... Dimitri me habló de ella, de su belleza y yo quería conocerla y, ah, llevar yo mismo el reporte a Su Alteza Real. No muchos se atreverán a entrar al cortejo de Milady, porque es Dhampir y será Su Alteza Real quien decidirá los mejores candidatos... Por lo mismo, sugiero que Master Jesse Zeklos NO sea considerado, porque él no lo es. No trata bien a las mujeres y es arrogante y ah, gastará su herencia en el primer mes. La de Milady, claro... y hay otro factor... es Maná".  
#

Ibrahim saltó y no de buena forma. "¡Eso es... una blasfemia!, esos son magos negros, Milord, usar la magia elemental para hacer daño a los otros. Los creía erradicados".

"No, no lo están, Lord Ibrahim. Se mantienen ocultos pero atacarán a Milady apenas se le acerquen. Ella no tiene, bueno, magia".

"¡OH, muchacho!, eso no es tan así", saltó Janine, evitando la mirada de su hija, "mi hija tiene la magia de tierra de su padre en los huesos y la mía de agua y sabe usarla".

"Con todo el máximo respeto, Milady De Bruce y Consort", dijo, respetando la antigua usanza e inclinándose ante ella, "pero, ni todo el entrenamiento que su hermosa hija pueda tener, no puede contra la magia elemental, simplemente no es posible".

"¿Quieres probar mi fuerza, niñito bonito?, se paró Rose, la expresión seria y muy peligrosa. Zmeyette en toda la expresión de la palabra.

"¿Milady?", se sorprendió Iván. No comprendía nada.

"Vamos afuera, aquí estropearemos los muebles de mi abuela", dijo Ibrahim, "¡vamos, Ivan!, ¿o le tienes miedo a una niña de 17 años... sin magia, según tú?", sonrió siniestramente, con los colmillos visibles.  
#

Ivan estaba nervioso. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba. Conocía -por Dimitri- el entrenamiento dhampir en las academias, pero no sabía cómo estaba entrenada Rose. Y creía que sí lo estaba. Sería doloroso y mucho. Ella no respetaba a los morois, nunca se le inculcó. Era refrescante.

El problema era que él era débil, más que otros morois. No tenía su magia definida y eso lo hacía inestable. Algo había pasado con Dimitri y él, meses atrás -cuando fueron atacados por strigois y creyó que Dimitri había muerto- y ahora su magia estaba desbordada, pero no en los elementos habituales. En él era la visión de colores y sombras y notaba algo así como que detenía o aceleraba su entorno, era difícil de explicar.  
#

"Muy bien, éstas son las reglas del Clan. Puedes usar tu magia en contra de ella, si no sabes pelear. Así también Rose tiene el derecho de defender su vida, como lo estime necesario, ¿está claro?".

"Es en serio?, ¿quieren que pelee con ella... con mi magia?, ¿y si no la tengo?", intentó defenderse.

"Todo moroi la tiene, aunque no la declare. Ahora, Milord, ¿se declara vencido?", preguntó Rose.

"No. voy a intentarlo. Nunca lo he hecho en serio, pero es interesante, quiero ver que puede hacer Rose contra la magia moroi".  
#

Ivan intentó forzar toda su magia contra Rose. Le lanzó vientos, intentó asfixiarla, quemarla, aplastarla... pero Rose se deslizaba, esquivaba y finalmente saltó y simplemente, sin siquiera empujarlo, puso su mano prevalente (¿sabían que era zurda?) sobre la caja toráxica de Ivan. Sólo la posó, pero la opresión que sintió en su pecho casi lo mató. Cayó desvanecido en brazos de Dimitri, quien lo recibió, sintiendo lo mismo.

Rose los observaba y frunció el ceño, intentando entender. No lo que ocurría con Ivan, era previsible. Era Dimitri. Algo no encajaba.

"¡Shadow kissed!", gritó, "¡están enlazados, mamá!".

"¿De qué hablas, Rose?", dudó Dimitri.

"No te hagas el ingenuo. Tú sabes lo que él piensa y siente... ¡Oh, por las Diosas, volviste de la muerte!"  
##

¡EL SHADOW KISSED es MITYA!  
#


	6. Cap18 La Magia fluye en mi sangre

**Chap. 18: La Magia fluye en mi sangre**

* * *

Ivan fue llevado dentro de la casa y atendido por Lady Marie, que mascullaba entre dientes cómo Ibrahim incentivaba en su pequeña y delicada hija esos jueguitos tan poco femeninos. Dimitri estaba en silencio, mientras Rose lo observaba, desde un rincón.

"¿Y bien?", le espetó, molesta.

"¿Y bien qué?".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Shadow Kissed antes de que lo pateara?, ¡podría haberlo matado!".

"No sé de qué me hablas, Rose. No sé qué le hiciste o cómo. No te entiendo".

"¿Qué no sabes que te pasó?, ¿por qué estás enlazado a él?, ¿porqué lo sientes o lo oyes y te afecta su ánimo?".  
#

"Fue después de un ataque strigoi", se incorporó Ivan, reaccionando, "Dimitri me defendió contra dos y uno... uno intentó drenarlo. Pero logré detenerlo con una llamarada. Corrí a Dimitri y no reaccionaba, así que le puse mis manos al pecho y comencé las compresiones y reaccionó lentamente. Eso fue todo".

"¿Y no sabías que tenías esa magia antes?".

"¿De qué magia hablas?", dudó Ivan.

"¡Espíritu!, ¿acaso no leen de sus propios santos?, dijo, sarcástica, "el cómo se llama, el de la academia de Montana, ¿Drácula?, ¡no, Vlad!, ese. Tenía esa magia de Espíritu y trajo de la muerte a Anna Fyodorovna, la hizo una Shadow Kissed, alguien que camina al límite de nuestros mundos, y puede verlos -a los muertos- y maneja el opuesto de su enlazado, es decir, la oscuridad y puede potenciar su magia de sangre mejor que el resto de nosotros. Eres un shadow kissed... ¡wow!, debes ser muy poderoso...".

"Basta, Rose", le recriminó Janine, "el muchacho no lo sabía, no sabe usar su poder. Sería injusto para él que lo enfrentes".

"¡Pero mamá!, ¡mira su altura, su tamaño!, ¡es una montaña de músculos dhampir!, ¿crees que necesito darle ventaja?".

"Ahora sí que no comprendo", murmuró Ivan. "OK, tengo la magia de Vlad, lo acepto. Ya lo sospechaba, gracias por la confirmación. Dimitri está enlazado a mí. OK, lo entiendo. ¿Pero eso de que su magia...?, creo que no comprendo absolutamente nada, a partir de eso".

"Tu Babushka no lo sabe, ¿verdad?, ¿que estás... enlazado?", susurró Rose.

"No", reconoció Dimitri, "no sabíamos que nos pasaba. Lo mantuvimos en secreto, siempre temiendo, siempre con miedo de que enloquecíamos, que algo andaba mal entre ambos".

"Debes hablar con Oksana y Mark, Dimitri. Ellos... son como ustedes. Ellos los ayudarán", susurró Rose, conciliadora.

"¿Mark de Baia?, ¿el esposo de Oksana es...?, ¿Oksana es su enlazada?, ¿enlazada, esposa y cargo?".

"A eso le llamo dedicación", suspiró Rose, sarcástica, "si no fuera por todo lo que se aman, sería patético... dedicarse así a alguien... al menos algo gana Mark de eso, más que tú, o eso creo...", dudó, mirando a ambos de soslayo.  
#

"¿Ganar?", dudó Dimitri, sin entender nada.

"¡_Sexo_, hombre, sexo!, ¿o acaso eres virgen o los Guardianes son desvirginizados por sus cargos, según he oído?".

"¡Yo no he tenido sexo con él!", se defendió Ivan, desesperadamente, "no es mi tipo".

"Yo no le encuentro nada malo", dijo Rose, separándose de la pared y acercándose a Dimitri. Le tocó la espalda, pecho, brazos y cuando sus manos bajaban peligrosamente por la espalda hacia... su padre le cogió las manos curiosas y la alejó de él. "¡Qué!, no iba a manoseáserlo, sólo verificaba su cuerpo. Intentaba descubrir porque a Ivan no le gusta... ¡ah!, ya caigo. En Rusia ser gay está penado, ¿verdad?".

"No soy gay, ¿ok?...", se movió, incómodo. "Yo... tengo una hija... tengo una hija con la hermana de Dimitri, ¿ok? ¿y qué era eso de magia en la sangre y todo?".  
#

"Todos nosotros, los dhampirs, tenemos un progenitor moroi, sea madre o padre, ¿me siguen?", comenzó Janine, "los morois heredan de padre y madre y eso forma su magia, la define. Cuando uno es más fuerte que el otro, es el elemento que se define. Es raro -pero pasa- que se nazca con un elemento totalmente ajeno a la línea familiar y es por genética. No somos azar o casualidad... Se ha creído por... bueno, desde que se han creado los dhampirs, que nosotros no tenemos magia, que de los morois heredamos el sistema inmune o los sentidos, pero la verdad es que el sistema inmune lo heredamos de la parte humana, es lo que "bloquea" el gen extraño en nosotros...".

"¿La magia?", se asombró Dimitri, "¿y eso... eso cómo lo saben?".

"Yo he viajado por muchos lugares, Dimitri. He estado años en contacto con los Alquimistas, bajo contrato. He visitado muchas comunidades y hablado con muchas personas. He aprendido y he enseñado. Y le he enseñado a Rose, que es depositaria de ese conocimiento que es tan antiguo como los dhampir y la misma magia moroi, que son 5 y no 4, como se cree, pero además hay un elemento en el Espíritu que debe traspasarse al enlazado, si existe y es la Oscuridad. Es la que desequilibra al usuario de Espíritu y sin saber manejarla, el enlazado también se desequilibra, pero cuando aprende a manejarla... es una fuerza de temer".

"¿Y la magia en dhampirs?", presionó Dimitri.

"El anticuerpo bloquea -no anula-, la magia de los padres. Porque sí, es un moroi uno de ellos, pero la madre o padre dhampir también lleva magia en la sangre, no lo olvidemos. Si eso no lo... tratamos, es como una enfermedad autoinmune y sólo tenemos apenas... rasgos morois".  
#

"Pero... implica que... ¿haces magia, Janine?", se interesó Lady Marie.

"¿Vieron lo que hizo Rose?, ¿cómo usó su magia de Tierra?, _La Pirra arrojó Las piedras que son los Huesos de la Madre_, ¿verdad?".

"¿_La Pirra_?, ¿quién es ella y qué tiene que ver con ésto?", se enredó la Princesa Senescal.  
#

"Cuentan los mitos griegos que los Dioses enviaron un diluvio para limpiar la Tierra de sus habitantes. Pero una vez que la Humanidad fue arrasada, le indicaron a _Deucalión_ -hijo del Titán Prometeo... el mismo al que le devoraban el hígado por dar el fuego a los Hombres- y a su esposa; _La Pirra_ -hija de Pandora, la de la cajita esa- que se cubrieran la cabeza con sus mantos y _arrojaran sobre sus hombros los Huesos de La Madre, para repoblar la Tierra_... _huesos de la Madre Tierra_. Él y ella lanzaron _sus huesos -los de la Madre-, las piedras, y de ellas nacieron hombres y mujeres_", explicó Janine, "las piedras, ¿entienden ahora?, Los Huesos de la Madre Tierra".

"Las piedras responden al elemento Tierra... ¿_y los Huesos son poderosos para los dhampirs de tierra_?", saltó Ibrahim, "¡Yo soy de Tierra!, Por ende Rose... es fuerte en los huesos", se sorprendió.

"Y yo", dijo Lady Johanna, su madre, "también soy de Tierra".

"Y yo", dijo Lady Marie Conta, su abuela.

"Y yo", confirmó la Princesa, asombrada.  
#

"Pero yo soy de agua", dijo Janine, "Y Rose debió aprender a usar mi elemento, que es más débil".

"Agua y Tierra... Barro... "_de barro eres_ _y a barro... vuelves_", susurró Ivan, "entonces... ¿Rose me trató como si yo fuera... barro?, ¿por eso casi me mató?, no logro entender, no puedo, no es posible...".

"Dimitri, aparte de la Oscuridad de Iván, ¿qué eres?", le preguntó Rose, directamente.

"Aire y fuego, pero no entiendo, no...".

"Por eso ese poder", susurró Rose, "tan fuerte, invencible como un tornado de fuego... ¿mamá?".

"¿Estás segura, Rose?".

"Sí. Tiene que saberlo. Es el hijo de Olena, tiene la oscuridad de Ivan en sí... Necesita verlo, mamá". 

"Está bien. Bajo tu riesgo. Vuelvo", y entró en la cocina, volviendo con algunas cosas... demasiado normales. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?. "Toma, Rose, debes recargarte", y le pasó una botella de agua y otra cosa, que no alcanzaron a ver que era. A Dimitri le pasó otras cosas (que parecía sospechosamente un ají o algo así) y una lata de alguna bebida. "Cómelo y toma la bebida, casi inhalándola. Tendrá que ser una clase rápida de cómo vencer tu autoinmunidad. No seas niñito. Vamos".  
#

Dimitri masticó el ají, rojo y picante (¡oh, eso era!) y lo tragó con esfuerzo. Su cara se volvió roja y era como si lo quemaran por dentro y sus ojos lagrimearon.

"Ahora, cierra los ojos e imagina que lo que comiste es fuego y debe encenderte desde adentro. Ve absorbiendo la energía de Ivan al mismo tiempo y envíala a tus brazos y piernas. El gas de la bebida es aire, que se vaya a tus pulmones y encienda la mecha. Eres Aire y eres Fuego. Eres llamarada. No la apagues. Ahora, abre los ojos y absorbe todo el aire y calor del aire en una sola bocanada. Absorbe todo lo que puedas de Ivan. Llénate con su energía oscura. ¿Listo?".

"¿Para qué?".

"Para vencerme, camarada Belikov", saltó Rosé y casi no le dejó tiempo de defenderse.  
##


	7. Cap19 ¡Fuego!, ¡Camina conmigo!

Chap. 19: ¡Fuego!, ¡Camina conmigo!

* * *

Dimitri era alto y fuerte como una montaña de músculos, no era BloodMaster 7 por nada. Había sido discípulo de Arthur Schoenberg y de él aprendió más estilos de lucha de los conocidos por los Guardianes... incluida Janine y, obviamente, Rose. Él era fuego por su madre -de una antigua línea rusa dhampir, descendiente de un Romanov y una moroi- y aire, del moroi al que se había negado a llamar padre desde la infancia. Esa mezcla, como bien dijo Rose, era un tornado de fuego... imparable, destructor e imposible de dejar de mirar.

Además tenía a la oscuridad del Espíritu. Era shadow kissed por morir al defender a Ivan de un ataque, pero nunca supo qué hacer con ese poder, esa... fuerza oscura que lo descontrolaba y temía que lo volviera como su padre, alcohólico y golpeador. Por eso entrenaba su control, por eso se negaba a los pequeños o grandes placeres que la vida podía ofrecer a alguien de su apariencia y juventud. Ahora, estaba frente a una niña con una la actitud terrible, salvaje, atrevida y sin respeto a la autoridad, al parecer ... que de pronto saltó sobre él, pillándolo de improviso.  
#

Agua y Tierra. Eso era Rose. Eso debía recordar. Huesos y fluidos, flexibilidad. La sangre. Pero la sangre puede hervir y volverse en su contra, como con el agua. El viento ciega y puede aportar rapidez y sorpresa. Fuego, músculos. Podía agotarla, procurando bloquear sus golpes con su musculatura y no los huesos, que eran debilidad en él. Era una danza letal. Dos fuerzas iguales, opuestas y complementarias de la naturaleza. Yin y Yang. Hombre y Mujer. Frente a frente en una pelea sin par.

Ella era pequeña de estatura (comparada a él y a muchas niñas de su edad). Él era altísimo, incluso para el standard de los Guardianes masculinos. Ella era todo sobre curvas peligrosas, que ocultaban una gran fuerza, un gran poder. Él, era todo músculos. Ella era rápida Y Él, letal.  
#

Rose saltó como gata salvaje sobre su espalda, ejecutando un movimiento de tornillo sobre su cuello, que le enseñó un practicante de lucha libre de la Universidad de Montana, pero él se la sacudió y la arrojó lejos. Cayó al suelo, en posición felina y se puso de pie para atacarlo directo a las rodillas, pero él cogió su tobillo y la lanzó como una muñeca de trapo al costado, poniendo apenas fuerza en el agarre, para encenderla con fuego. Una quemadura apareció allí donde sus manos la tocaron.

"Al niñito bonito le gusta jugar rudo, ¿eh?, ¡a mi también!", y Rose saltó en una patada aérea, pero él la esquivó y le dio un codazo a las costillas. Rose cayó sobre su costado con un gemido de dolor. Se levantó furiosa, puso ambas manos sobre el suelo y fue dando saltos gimnásticos -siempre tocando el piso- hasta caer sobre la espalda de Dimitri, cogiendo su brazo (derecho), girándolo sobre sí mismo y enganchándolo en el cuello. Sus pies sobre la columna hacían palanca y Dimitri cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor, ante los rostros asombrados de todos.  
#

Dimitri se debilitaba al sentir como su columna cedía bajo la insistente presión de Rose. No era simplemente presión, era como si agregaran tonelada tras tonelada de los más pesado en el universo sobre cada vértebra. Los huesos se debilitan, se secaban, se derruían bajo su poder de tierra. Pero no, No se dejaría vencer. No cuando ese mismo tipo de poder fluía por su cuerpo. Giró el brazo izquierdo dolorosamente, hasta engancharlo en la pequeña cintura de Rose y haciendo presión sobre los músculos intercostales, logró que lo soltara. La tiró al suelo y saltó sobre ella, para derrotarla, pero Rose rodó sobre sí misma, hasta quedar de espaldas y saltó como resorte flexionando las piernas, como aprendió viendo una película.

Él se fue sobre ella, imaginándola como una strigoi, Antigua y Hermosa, pero mortal. Sólo su muerte la liberaría de ese estado. Los Guardianes, los hombres, tenían un entrenamiento basado en la fuerza, mientras que las mujeres en agilidad. Debía pelear con ella no viéndola como una potencial novicia, sino como una igual, una Guardiana. Porque así estaba entrenada. Una Guardiana convertida en strigoi. Si, eso era lo exacto. Debía combatirla, no competir con ella.  
#

Allí comenzó lo bueno. Agua contra fuego. Aire contra tierra. Dimitri debió adaptarse, no usar puños o patadas, sino movimientos más precisos y suaves, pero letales. Las artes marciales usan mucho movimiento óseo, pero hay estilos de lucha que se apoyan en el trabajo muscular. Descubrió que con la respiración lograba mucho más que simplemente mantenerse consciente. En un momento, absorbió todo el aire que rodeaba la cabeza de Rose, casi haciendo estallar sus propios pulmones, para después lanzarlo como una estocada. Rose trastabilló, desequilibrándose y sólo un empujón de Dimitri, directo a la caja toráxica y al corazón, la lanzó al piso. Cayó sobre ella como un tornado de fuego.

"¡Muerta!", gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo vibrar el aire que retenía. Rose lo miraba asombrada y sin poder respirar de impresión, los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin parpadear, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la sangre hirviendo... y todo su cuerpo mojado, en sudor y excitación. Jamás, en su corta vida, un hombre la había excitado como lo había hecho Dimitri... y Rose, no era virgen, en absoluto.  
##

¿Cómo que no es virgen?, ¡sacrilegio! :) :)  
##


	8. Cap20 Corazón Roto

**Cap. 20: Corazón Roto**

* * *

Dimitri tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba sobre ella. En una muy poco... discreta posición, si se podía decir así. Entre sus piernas, con una mano directamente sobre su pecho -casi acariciando uno de ellos- y la otra junto a su rostro. Casi sobre su boca, cuyos labios no dejaba de mirar... y desear.

De pronto y para hacerlo más evidente, sonó un teléfono y todos se sobresaltaron... y buscaron en sus bolsillos. Janine sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, miró el número y miró a Rose, rompiendo la tensión.

"Rose", fue todo lo que dijo.

Rose movió -sólo un poco, ¿a quién quería engañar?, era un peso muy vivo, voluminoso y muy caliente- a Dimitri de su dominante posición sobre ella y extendió la mano para atrapar el teléfono al vuelo, llevándolo a la oreja. Oyó menos de un segundo y se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

"¡PepeLePuff!", chilló, riendo. "Un momento... Camarada Belikov, ¿puedes dejar de lado tu posición de macho alfa para que pueda moverme, aunque sea sólo un poquito?, ¿sí?, ¡gracias!", y volvió a su llamada, "¡Pete!, ya volviste de Canadá, Mon Amour?, ¿qué...?, ¡Ah!, no, estaba practicando algo de lucha, tú sabes, movimientos antiguos y eso, pero el camarada es, bueno, más grande que tú... ¿qué?, ¡no!, no me refiero a su... paquete... No lo... ¡NO!, Pete, NO. Lo. He. Visto. Desnudo, ¿que, aún?, ¿con quien crees que hablas?... ¿debo recordarte que fui yo quien te pilló con la cama con la porrista desaliñada esa antes de acordar... Amor Libre?, ¿sí?, que bueno... Y no, no me he... No. No. AUN", miró de reojo a Dimitri, de arriba a abajo y le tocó el paquete, sin ningún asomo de vergüenza. " Sí, es bien tentador, ¡qué quieres que te diga!. Es lo más decente en kilómetros a la redonda, sí. incluyéndote. Claro. Egocéntrico... No. Todos son paliduchos y flauchentos... salvo éste... no... bueno, no creo que sea gay... si, sé que le haces a ambos lados... espera, ¿qué?", miró a Dimitri, críticamente, "mi novio quiere saber si te tienta un trío... con él sobre ti, obviamente... le gustan los traseros así... trabajados y apretados", se lo apretó y Dimitri se paró, como impulsado por un resorte. "¿No, camarada?, lástima. Pete, dijo que no... O sea, se paró, horrorizado... sí, debe ser hétero o gay encubierto y eso sí que sería un desperdicio... Nooo, no sé cuando vuelvo a Montana, o si llegaré a volver... jamás... Pete... Verás, apareció de la nada el tipo que embarazó a mi madre y ahora están jugando a la mamá y el papá conmigo...Nooo, Liss está con su familia... ¡Vivos, imbécil!, estaban enfermos, no muertos... pelmazo"; susurró para sí, arrancando una sonrisa de su madre, y una levantada de cejas por parte de Ibrahim y de Dimitri, "¿sí?, también te extraño... ¿mucho?, sí... esa era mi madre... ¿por?", miró a Janine, levantando ambas cejas, "dice que quiere un trío con ambas... tu... trasero también está trabajado y...".

"¡Suficiente!, ya le dije a tu pornográfico y pervertido novio que los niñitos edípicos no son mi tipo".

"Ups. Mamá dijo que no... ¿qué?, ¿Y por qué voy a ocultárselo. TÚ eres quien quiere llevársela a la cama, no yo... sí, sí... ¿qué?, ¡qué bueno!... ¿y tienes algunos nuevos movimientos que enseñarme?... ¡perv!", y cortó la llamada, lanzándole de vuelta el teléfono a su madre, que lo cogió al vuelo. "Si al menos fuera mejor en la cama... creo que es hora de hacerlo desaparecer", masculló.

"¿Y qué harás?", dudó su madre, "¿Hacer que parezca un accidente, otra vez?", le gruñó Janine, "esa patada tuya casi le rompió la rodilla al otro, y recuerda que tuve que usar todos los favores y contactos para que no te acusaran y te metieran a una correccional o te pusieran brazalete electrónico".

"Esa es mi hija", dijo Abe, con mucho orgullo.

"Sí, lo es. Y demasiado", estalló Janine, mirándolo, "18 años intentando domesticarla pero es peor que una Demonio de Tasmania. Salió a ti... era como verte cada día y a cada hora".

"¡Ah!, eso debió ser épico, ¿cierto?, tenerla a ella siempre allí, para recordarme, mis besos, mis caricias, mi...".

"Ya basta Iba, no avergüences así a la madre de tu hija", le recriminó su madre, "Ya todos sabemos que tomaste su virginidad en una noche llena de lujuria y romance, no seas monotemático".

* * *

Rose corrió a su madre y la cogió en brazos, girando con ella hasta que su hermoso pelo rojo y rizado se alborotó.

"¡Ya basta!", reía Janine, "¡Ya para, Tasmanita loca!".

"Pero aún me amas, ¿verdad?".

"A cada momento, mi Rosa salvaje y hermosa... aunque...".

"¿Lesiones a tus novios?", completó Abe, jovialmente.

"Y todos atletas de alto nivel", completó Janine, suspirando.

"¡Hey!, No todos lo fueron. Pero también salí con un cazador de zombies ¡y ese prepper!", se defendió Rose, "pero el mejor...", suspiró tristemente y su rostro cambió.

"Lo sé, amor, lo sé", la acunó Janine, "Bobby era un amor de muchacho", susurró, "romántico, dulce, acróbata y tu primer amor".

"¡Si tan sólo agarraran a los malditos que lo masacraron!".

"Eran Strigois, mi amor. Nada se podía hacer".

"¡Exacto!, es el trabajo por el cual a hombres como el camarada Belikov los entrenan como esclavos, y nadie ayudó, ¿porque?, era un muchacho humano, me dijeron, pasa todo el tiempo... ¡Bobby tenía familia, amigos y me tenía a mí!", y se echó a llorar, como la niña de corazón roto que era.

Y fue en ese preciso y triste momento en que el corazón de Dimitri se rompió, al descubrir que ella, esa hermosa y salvaje niña, aún lloraba al novio asesinado por strigois y que ningún Guardián había acudido a sus gritos de dolor.

* * *

¿recuerdan a PepeLePuff?, el zorrillo francés que perseguía a la gata negra, que pasó bajo una cerca pintada de blanco?


	9. Cap 21 Dime quien fue

**Cap 21: Dime quien fue**

Silencio. El silencio que precede a la locura. El que precede a la hora más oscura.

"Dime quién fue", exigió Ibrahim, peligrosamente, "Dime quién hizo llorar así a mi pequeña y lo haré pagar".

"Sólo sé que él era antiguo. Tanto que el sol del amanecer no lo quemó. Como burlándose de mí, cuando se fue, tras drenarlo... estuve horas oculta, siendo... cazada por diversión. Horas llamando al número de aquí y rogando por ayuda... Pero nosotros No venimos primero... NUNCA".

"Y tú puedes cambiar eso, mi amor", dijo La Princesa, "eres la mitad del veto real. SOMOS la otra mitad, tu padre, yo y tú. Y pagarán caro el dejarte abandonada así, dhampir o no", dijo con firmeza.

"¿Y cómo se salvaron... o tú, en este caso?", corrigió Ivan, muy incómodo.

* * *

"Ah, Sid. Su familia es la base alquimista de Montana y actúan como mis tíos si mi mamá no está... Sid y yo tenemos la misma edad. La llamé y ella consiguió ayuda... al parecer, un alquimista siendo cazado es más valioso que una niña dhampir que no va a una academia a aprender a morir".

"Eso no lo dejaré pasar", gruñó Abe, "van a tener que explicarlo y luego".

De pronto sonó el teléfono y Janine miró su minúsculo aparato, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

"Sage", murmuró, atendiendo. "Hathaway... ¿Sidney?, sí, ella está aquí... te la paso", y le acercó el teléfono a Rose.

"¿Sid?", susurró, "ok, ok, habla rápido, entonces... ok... ¿la que?", abrió los ojos como platos, "¿strigois y morois... juntos?, ¿Y cómo...?, ¿seguro que era de él?... ok. No te preocupes, a los morois los manejo yo... ¿qué cómo lo haré?, porque soy The Lady Rose Mazur, de la Casa Senescal" y colgó, sin esperar su respuesta, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. "Ahora, Lord Ivan Zeklos, hábleme de esa Maná y de su influencia en la sociedad morois... ¿afecta también a las academias?".

"Sí, claro, allí los... ¡un momento!, ¿por qué te interesa, Rose?".

"Háblame de ellos y te diré lo que ahora sé".

"Vamos adentro", dijo Abe, "yo también quiero saber a título de qué viene esto".

"Pediré el té", dijo la Princesa, "vamos al salón".

* * *

Ya instalados en el salón familiar, Rose miró muy fijamente a Iván, hasta que éste reaccionó.

"La Maná es antigua, Milady. Era una organización nacida en los tiempos en que la corte estaba en _Durau_, la que ahora es un parque nacional. Eran, al inicio, un grupo de nobles, pero los más cercanos al Consejo y comenzaron a influir en éste, por todos los medios... es... piramidal, siendo los consejeros su esfera de mayor... alcance y los royals de las academias, los reclutas, los que hacen el trabajo sucio..."

"¿Usan su magia?", dudó Rose.

"Sí", dijo la Princesa. "Sé de ellos", susurró, "Los Mazur, Rose, bloquean sus esfuerzos al casarse con royals, cortando las líneas de influencia, allá donde eran más débiles... Marie y tu abuela Johanna lo han vivido... Ahora, sí, buscarán usarte a ti, para penetrar esas líneas...".

"Pero yo las penetraré, sí... esos malnacidos, hijos desnaturalizados, están en tratos con los strigois y les dicen dónde hay morois sin protección a cambio de que...sus líneas de influencia no sean atacadas... atraparon a un... sirviente", escupió, "ellos nos vendieron, a esos mal paridos... ¡me las van a pagar! y tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad, Dimitri?, ¿sí?", le ronroneó casi al oído, "necesitaré a un Guardián que sea bueno y me enseñe todo sobre ellos, si voy a su academia... ¡por favor!, ¿sí?", su aroma natural, acentuado, entró en la nariz de Dimitri, encendiendo su sangre a punto de ignición.

* * *

"¡Basta, Rose, no uses compulsión de tierra en él!", la detuvo Janine, "él no puede ayudarte a entrar en esos círculos!".

"¡Pero sí puede, mamá!, es Guardián, creció en ese mundo, sabe cómo funcionan las cosas, el entrenamiento y sus leyes... sí, sé que fuiste entrenada por ellos pero no trabajas para ellos... Él sí."

Con su poder en off, Dimitri la miró sin pestañear. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿magia de tierra?, ¿seducción?, su sangre aún ardía.

* * *

"¡Sólo hasta noviembre, Dimitri!", rogó, volviendo a su voz, "Sólo hasta Samhain ¡por favor!".

"¡Rose, no puedes!", se asustó su madre.

"¡Sólo él puede ayudarme a eso, mamá!, las academias tienen bordes mágicos, nada que no esté vivo va a cruzarlas, a menos que rompan su magia como la Maná hace para dar ofrendas a los strigois... ¡sólo tú puedes ayudarme a verlo, Dimitri!, si lo conjuro, él debe decirme dónde está ese strigoi... sangre por sangre. Sólo así puede cruzar e irse al Reino de los Muertos", lloraba al decirlo.

"Qué acaso... ¿no quieres retenerlo?, hablas de él, ¿cierto?, ¿tu novio muerto?", dudó Ivan.

"¡No!, jamás le haría algo así. Pero no puedo hablarle. Necesito a Dimitri. Es Shadow Kissed. Acudirá a él si se lo pide... realmente será él. Su alma vendrá y me ayudará a dejarlo ir... Por favor... Dimitri... si hay algo que Yo pueda darte y que esté a mi alcance, te lo daré... Pero necesito de tu magia".

* * *

"¿Sólo hasta noviembre?", dudó Ivan, "yo puedo quedarme en la corte e investigar... a St. Vladimir va Lady Lissa, ¿sí?, allí tienes que ir, es el centro mismo de los royals, casi todos los relacionados a los Principados van allí...".

"Pero Rose", dudó Janine, "¿una academia...?, ¿no que las odiabas?", dudó Janine.

"Ya fui a St. Basil por un semestre. Ahora soy Lady Dhampir Rose, del Clan Mazur, de la Casa Senescal Ivannova. Tengo el poder. Acepto serlo si puedo ayudar a Bobby a cruzar el umbral... ¡somos celtas, mamá!. Nosotras no retenemos a nuestros muertos. Los ayudamos a cruzar, sean humanos, moroi, alquimistas o dhampirs. Todos merecemos paz. Y si estacando al strigoi que mató a Bobby es mi forma, esa forma será".

"¿Cómo puedo yo ayudarte?", dudó Dimitri.

"Eres Shadow kissed, Dimitri. Tu magia es transitar entre los mundos... usualmente puedes verlos. Casi nunca oírlos. Pero esa única noche, Samhain, tú, fuera del borde, puedes llamarlo. No invocarlo. Llamarlo. El velo... te dejará verlo. Conectado a mí, yo lo veré. Y hablará una única vez con nosotros, respondiendo una única pregunta, que responderá con su verdad, con la verdad... para eso, él debe salir de las sombras y dejar un salvoconducto... Tú debes retenerme, por la fuerza, si es necesario... al ver que no me iré con él, se devolverá a su mundo, una vez se lo pidas, no debes ordenárselo. Una vela iluminará su camino en la oscuridad y una copa de agua apagará su sed, eternamente, en mi lugar".

"¿Sin sangre?", dudó Ivan.

"¡No es una invocación demoníaca, Ivan!"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¿intoxicarme?", quiso saber Dimitri.

"Es la Tierra. Los dhampirs y las dhampirs podemos hacer que nuestra magia fluya de forma consciente, como Rose lo hizo", explicó Janine.

"¿Eres inmune a ella, cierto?", dudó su abuela, lady Johanna.

"Sí. De cierta forma, depende de la fuerza que le pongan... luchar contra la compulsión sí que cuesta, pero se puede".

* * *

"St. Vladimir, ¿entonces?, completó la Princesa, "¡OH cielos, vas a necesitar tonelada de cosas y casi no tenemos... nada de tiempo para armarlo!"

"O al menos hasta el final de año... ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?, no tomaré clases de Guardianes y escogeré las que quiero e iré a Montana por las otras que necesito para la Universidad".

"¿Y ya escogiste lo que deseas?", dudó Janine.

"Si voy a hacer que esos malparidos paguen por sus crímenes... ¿qué tal criminalística?".

"¿Y Ciencias Políticas?, las necesitarás... si quieres ser una Reina", dijo Abe, sonriendo, siniestro como una serpiente.

"Y leyes", murmuró Iván, por lo bajo.

* * *

Durau: está en Moldavia, Rumania


	10. Cap22 Raspacachos

**Cap22 Raspacachos**

El Capitán Hans Croft y el Príncipe Rufus Tarus, enlace real con el Consejo de Guardianes, no sabían qué esperar cuando la Princesa Senescal los llamó a su presencia.

"Capitán Croft, y ah, Lord Rufus (ella tenía precedencia y la podía usar, si lo deseaba, llamando a los príncipes por su nombre), por favor, siéntense, sí, ambos. Obviamente... estamos esperando a mi nieto, Lord Senescal... ¿té?"

* * *

A los minutos, entraron Lady Johanna, su suegra- Lady Marie- Janine, Ibrahim y Rose. La Princesa sonrió, algo siniestra (no era familia de Zmey por nada).

"Caballeros, ¿conocen a mi hija, Lady Johanna, a su suegra, Lady Marie Conta; a mi nieto Lord Senescal Ibrahim Mazur; a Janine, Milady De Bruce y Haseki Kadin Consort y a nuestra hermosa Milady Rose, hija de Janine e Ibrahim?; aunque tiene 17 años, ya es, obviamente, una Lady de la Casa Ivannova (eso era, claramente, una indicación de su rango y mencionado para hacerlos sentir muy incómodos)"

"Por supuesto... Milady Rose", se pararon e inclinaron, incómodos, para volver a sentarse. Ya habían comprendido que eso era un "Juicio Doméstico", algo que se hacía para evitar que algo saliera, bochornoso, a la luz pública. ¿Qué era?, era el tema.

* * *

"Capitán, ¿quién ordena los parámetros de respuesta a las llamadas de emergencia?", comenzó la Princesa.

"Su... precedencia es la clave, Su Alteza", respondió el Capitán, temiendo lo peor.

"Veamos... si una niña dhampir... de unos 14 o 15 años, por decir, llama... clamando ayuda, desesperada... ¿no será oída?, ¿en ningún caso?", siguió Lady Marie.

* * *

El Capitán Croft se movió, incómodo. Lord Rufus intentó relajar el nudo de su corbata.

"No", murmuró el Capitán, con un hilo de voz.

"No. Es siempre lo correcto para ustedes", completó Janine, un rojo furioso en su rostro, "independiente de que o quien sea... somos tan descartables como bolsas de basura".

"Milady Janine", susurró el Capitán, palideciendo más y más, "usted lo sabe... nosotros...".

"No. No lo sé. Mi hija estuvo toda la noche llamándolos. Lo único que decían era... buscaremos ayuda cercana... ahora es una Lady de la Casa Senescal. Sí, antes era sólo mi hija, una Lady De Bruce como yo, pero podría ser una strigoi ahora, por lo que sé. Puedo darle una lista de cuántas llamadas no atendidas han finalizado en muerte o transformación... ¡TODAS!", bramó.

"¿Quién... quién murió?", el Capitán se volvió a Rose.

"Mi novio Bobby... él tenía 18 años... yo apenas... 15 años", susurró, lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

"Puta", susurró casi inaudiblemente Lord Rufus, pero con un giro de la muñeca, la Princesa lo acalló, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara dolorosamente.

"Nuestra Milady Rose, mi bisnieta; es moderna y sí, ha salido con muchachos. Es joven, muy joven, Lord Rufus. No se vende por sangre o dinero o paga por sexo, con lo bella e inteligente que es... su vida es de ella, ¿está claro?, ahora, volvamos a lo nuestro... nuestra querida Janine ha trabajado en directa relación a lo que he mencionado y va a supervisar al Capitán Croft y sus métodos tan... arcaicos", zanjó la Princesa, "sus servicios no serán necesarios... en lo extenso, Lord Rufus. Confío en Janine... ha criado a una magnífica Princesa Senescal, ¿no lo creen así?".

"Siento lo de su, ah, novio, Milady", dijo el Capitán, inclinándose, apesadumbrado, "el rango dhampir no... ha sido considerado en las políticas del Consejo de Guardianes... confío en que, con la colaboración de Milady De Bruce, podamos modernizarlo".

"¡Protesto!", comenzó Lord Rufus, pero lo silenció Ibrahim, esta vez, con una sola mirada.

"Yo hablaré con La Reina... Hace mucho tiempo atrás que ella; La Reina, -claro- nos suplica que participemos más de las políticas de la corte y con Rose como mi heredera... abuela, ¿tal vez tus parientes Tarus...?", insinuó Ibrahim, sonriendo.

* * *

Lord Rufus palideció. Los parientes eran los hijos de la Princesa y uno de sus maridos, un Lord Tarus, primo de su padre.

"¡Ah!, esos Tarus no son una buena partida", dijo muy burlescamente la Princesa, "salieron a los Tarus, pobrecitos. No les confiaría ni el manejo de una regadera... pero tienes razón, son Tarus, descienden de un rey Tarus... ¿parientes suyos, milord?".

"Mi... padre era... primo de su... difunto esposo, Su Alteza", susurró, palideciendo.

"Bueno, Lord Rufus, espero que presente su... solicitud de retiro del Consejo de Guardianes y así permita que acceda Milady De Bruce, nuestra Janine... no queremos que otros Tarus tomen el Principado, ¿cierto?".

"Claro... que no... se...sería un quiebre en la línea del... mayorazgo, desde el Rey Tarus, que siempre... procuramos... respetar", el pobre hombre temblaba sin control y estaba pálido... parecía que una serpiente lo había mordido. ¿Cuál de todas?, era lo que no estaba claro.

"Perfecto. Pueden retirarse ahora", ambos se levantaron, pálidos y asustados, se inclinaron y prácticamente arrancaron.

* * *

No miraron atrás. Y por ende, no vieron la siniestra sonrisa de la familia de _La Serpiente_... en el buen sentido de la palabra. El _Caduceo_ era el símbolo de las Ivannova y una víbora _Ammodytes_, de los Mazur; incluyendo a Janine, cuya familia tenía a la _Vipera berus_ como emblema. Sí, Rose era una auténtica Zmeyette.

Los siguientes convocados fueron el Príncipe Edmund Conta, enlace real con el Consejo Educativo, junto a la Ellen Kirova, Directora de la Academia St. Vladimir y la Capitana de su Guardia, Alberta Petrova.

"Lord Edmund, bienvenido", saludó la Princesa, sin levantarse de su asiento en el sillón, "Directora Kirova y Capitana Petrova, por favor, tomen asiento... insisto", miró a la Capitana, "los hemos... llamado porque nuestra Milady Rose, ha decidido, eh, darles la oportunidad de estudiar en St. Vladimir, al menos hasta diciembre y necesitamos discutir su... ¿cómo le dicen?, ¿agenda escolar?".

"No veo porqué...", comenzó Lord Edmund, pero Ibrahim lo interrumpió levantando un dedo, rudamente, sin importarle su rango o nada de él, a decir verdad.

"Mi hija, Milady Rose", Janine lo miró con los ojos entornados y labios apretados y carraspeó no sutilmente, "nuestra hija, sólo tomará algunas clases generales y dhampirs e irá a la escuela normal a tomar las clases que le falten... las mundanas, por decirlo así".

"No tomaré historia o cultura morois o alguna estupidez así, ni arte eslava o cosas inútiles como esas. Menos teoría del trabajo de guardaespaldas ni nada que suene a Guardianes, sin ofenderla, Capitana", hizo una leve inclinación hacia ella con la cabeza, "así que... ¿qué haremos?".

"Lord Ivan Zeklos prestará a su Guardián para entrenarla", dijo Ibrahim, "hasta diciembre... Nuestra Rose será tratada según sus dos rangos, como Lady de la Casa Ivannova y como Milady De Bruce", lo miraron, asombrados. Eso era casi un insulto a los morois, de cualquier rango. Rose entraría con primera preeminencia, como hija del Lord Senescal. Casi como si fuera la Princesa Senescal misma... o una Reina.

"Así se hará", dijo Lord Edmund, titubeando, "todo... lo que Milady requiera".

"Su habitación debe ser cómoda", exigió Lady Marie. Su primo dio un respingo muy poco discreto al oírla hablar. Sí, la sabía casada con un Mazur, pero... ¿era tan cercana al Senescalato como para estar allí?, no había asistido a la presentación de Rose. Los bailes le aburrían. "Nuestra Rose", prosiguió Lady Marie, "es la nieta de mi hijo Mustafá", Lord Edmund palideció al hacer la relación. Ibrahim era hijo de ese siniestro hombre, "y por tanto, no me gustaría que mi propia familia le ... entorpezca su vida académica, que ella tan graciosamente desea compartir con vosotros en una Academia", recalcó.

"To...todo se hará conforme se solicita", titubeó, "su... bisnieta; prima, será tratada según su rango, como... heredera de Su Alteza".

"Perfecto", sonrió Ibrahim, "Que bueno que hay entendimiento... las personas deberíamos siempre hablar primero que nada, ¿no lo cree, Milord?", le sonrió. Lord Edmund podría jurar que de sus colmillos goteaba veneno.

"Ahora y sé que la idea no es de tu agrado, querida", siguió la Princesa, "pero quiero a un Guardián, tanto para nuestra Rose como para Milady Lissa Dragomir, que también tomará clases afuera... quiero a alguien joven y vital, nadie mayor que... ¿qué edad tiene el joven Guardián, el hijo de Lord Randall Ivashkov?, ¿21 años?".

"Dimitri tiene 22 años", dijo Rose.

"Sí, no mayores que él, idealmente niñas, pero si no, varones", aclaró Ibrahim, "quiero sus dossiers primero, obviamente".

"Por... supuesto, Milord", dijo Lord Edmund, "Milady Rose será tratada... con el mayor respeto que merece... su... ah, sus rangos".

"¿Algo que agregar, Directora, Capitana Petrova?", Lady Johanna miró a ambas mujeres, que negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

La Reina, obviamente, se enteró por Lord Rufus y Lord Edmund de las exigencias hechas por el Senescalato. Lord Edmund, incluso, mencionó a Dimitri y su vinculación con Lord Randall Ivashkov, el sobrino poco favorecido de la Reina misma.

"¿Qué tiene que ver... una cosa con la otra?, dudó la Reina, casi ladrando.

"No lo sé, Su Majestad, pero lo dijeron, más que mencionaron... ese... joven Guardián estará junto a la niña dhampir en St. Vladimir".

"Cuida tus palabras, Milord", seseó la Reina, "¡las paredes tienen oídos!".

"¡Pero si es una niña y es dhampir y será...!".

"Una Princesa, sí. Una nueva era. Con una Reina Dhampir, me temo".

"Larga vida a Su Majestad", susurró Lord Edmund.

"Ella es joven y Mi Majestad, no. La Princesa Senescal es mayor de lo que yo lo soy y le sucederá... no su nieto, Lord Mazur sino su bisnieta, me temo... o su hija, si enviuda antes".

"¿Qué hacemos con la solicitud... eh, orden del Guardián para cada niña?".

"Los tengo. Grant y Serena Sommers. Gemelos. 20 años. Graduados de St. Agnes... tuvieron a Adrian como cargo en las pruebas de campo, con excelencia. Serán asignados a ellas, junto al joven Guardián -hijo de Randall-, en rotación, hasta diciembre. Luego veremos... y esperemos que algo bueno salga de esto".

"¿Hay algo que... se pueda hacer al respecto de esa niña?", susurró Lord Edmund, inaudiblemente hasta para él.

"Si la hacemos desaparecer, desaparecerá el mundo moroi", susurró La Reina.

* * *

raspacachos: modismo, indica llamado de atención

¡todos son serpientes! la ammodytes es típica de la zona de Turquía y la Vipera berus de Europa. El Caduceo de Mercurio lleva dos serpientes enroscadas y me basé en él.


	11. Cap23 Sihaya

**Cap23: Sihaya**

Obviamente Lissa era la más feliz con que Rose fuera a St. Vladimir. Prometió mucha diversión y bailes y actividades... y muchas, muchísimas compras, ahora que Lissa volvía a ser Lady Lissa y tenía de vuelta su asignación. Pero Rose odiaba ir de compras, en parte porque nunca tuvo dinero propio. Y ahora no quería usar el dinero de su padre, pero no tenía mucha opción al respecto. Debía estar al nivel de los royals de alto nivel de esa Academia.

La sorpresa llegó con la llegada a la corte de Mustafá Mazur, Pachá del clan moroi otomano, hijo de Lady Marie y esposo de Lady Johanna; por ende, el oscuro padre de Lord Ibrahim Mazur.

El imponente moroi otomano (jamás dejaron de llamarse así, los líos territoriales no se metían con las tradiciones) era alto y robusto, como una columna de mármol, con ojos oscuros penetrantes, pelo negro como alas de cuervo y la piel aceitunada. Vestía de finas telas y era muy guapo, pese a su edad. A su paso, dejaba una estela de suspiros.

* * *

"¡Dónde está la niña que tanto revuelo causa aquí!", bramó al entrar en la casa de La Princesa Senescal.

"¿Debo recordarte que ésta es mi casa", se impuso La Princesa, "aquí mando yo".

"Sí, sí. Blabla. NO tengo tiempo, Su Alteza", se inclinó, sarcástico, "tengo a todo un clan clamando que hay una niña Mazur sin esposo aquí y vine a averiguar que pasa".

"Tiene 17 años, es dhampir, hermosa y sí, es la hija biológica y legal de Ibrahim", explicó, pacientemente.

"Quiero verla", exigió, "no vine desde los confines otomanos para oírle chacharear, Alteza".

"Bruto mal educado", masculló.

"Sí, sí. OK. Quiero verla", insistió.

* * *

En ese momento, entró Janine y Mustafá se quedó asombrado. Boquiabierto, mejor dicho.

"¡Una ninfa del Jardín de las Huríes!, ¿quién eres, hermosa?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿quién es tu Señor?, te compraré y te llevaré conmigo y te vestiré de velos y sedas como Hurrem, que debe haber sido como tú", cogió un rizo y se lo llevó a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Janie no está en venta, Baba. Yo tengo su pase. Desde que era joven y casi... casi virginal... bueno, yo tomé su virginidad, en todo caso. Es la madre de nuestra kizim, nuestra Rose... y Mi Haseki Kadin ¿podrías soltarla?, ¿sí?", soltó su mano de los rizos de Janine y la alejó del seductor.

"¡Pero Ogul!, ¿y no la has desposado ya?, ¡Tanta belleza no puede ajarse bajo esos... trapos que usan los Guardianes!"; dijo con desprecio, pero no a ella.

"Mi madre no está en venta", Rose entraba, y cogió a su madre de la cintura, posesivamente, ¿y quién eres tú?, pareces un pirata.

* * *

Él se volvió y vio a su voluntariosa nieta por primera vez. Lo que vio lo asombró. Era hermosa, toda una Princesa del Desierto y la imaginó entre sedas y velos vaporosos, siendo atendida por donceles briosos como sementales. Sólo un hombre del desierto podía apreciarla por lo que era: un fresco manantial en medio de la desolación del desierto.

"_Sihaya_", volvió a su lengua del desierto natal, olvidando su postura de macho alfa, "eres una visión para el sediento en su largo peregrinaje".

"¿Rose?", dijo Ibrahim, "él es mi padre, Mustafá. Baba, nuestra hermosa kizim, RoseMarie... aunque si le dices así, te asesinará. Así que le decimos Rose. No Rosie. Rose".

"Su belleza es tan majestuosa como para coronarla y ponerla en un pedestal... todos los clanes lucharán por su mano en matrimonio apenas sea ofrecida. Es una sultana en pleno derecho, no una odalisca; y tan hermosa como su madre... _dulce ser en su río de mieles, caudaloso_...", comenzó a recitar, pero fue rudamente interrumpido por su propia esposa.

* * *

"¡Ah, Mustafá, que desagradable sorpresa", Lady Johanna y Lady Marie entraron, sorprendidas al verlo. Él cogió la mano de su madre y la besó, con respeto y reverencia, algo increíble en la situación, pero no en él. Así lo educó su madre.

"¿Qué opinas de nuestra Rose, _Ogul_?", le preguntó Lady Marie, soltando su mano con delicadeza.

"La musa del Poeta de Las Noches de Arabia no debió ser tan bella", dijo, demasiado galante, "me hace pensar en palacios y literas cargadas por donceles".

"Él es así, querida. un seductor incorregible. Era así de bebé", le explicó Lady Marie, sonriendo indulgente, "demasiada magia de Tierra, me temo. Es como si lo hubiera bañado en una poción de lujuria".

"Tú eres hermosa, Sihaya, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario y que te falten el respeto por tu linaje dhampir", la aleccionó Mustafá.

"¿Y eso significa...?", dudó Rose.

"¿Sihaya?, Primavera en el Desierto, en nuestra antigua lengua del desierto", le explicó.

* * *

Mustafá insistió en dotar a su hermosa nieta, otorgándole una suma digna del rescate de una princesa. Le enviaría joyas y sedas y quería ponerle una Guardiana para proteger su virtud.

"No soy virgen", dijo Rose, "ese bote ya zarpó y se llevó virginidad, con himen y todo. Así que no te molestes".

"¡Dime quien fue para hacerlo ajusticiar!", bramó su explosivo abuelo.

"Ya lo mataron", susurró.

"¡Ah, bien!", se relajó.

"Un strigoi, aliado a la Maná, baba", susurró Ibrahim.

"Esos malparidos hijos de la Gran...!", vociferó y recibió una bofetada en la boca... de su propia madre.

"¡Mustafá!", le recriminó su esposa, "Rose tiene 17 años, respeta su juventud".

* * *

"Nuestra nieta ya no es inocente ni virgen y ya no hay decencia que proteger, Johanna. Esos miserables de la Mana", corrigió su lenguaje florido, "siempre aparecen susurrando consejos funestos a oídos débiles... sí, los conozco... los míos y yo somos cortejados por nuestro dinero y despreciados por no ser... royals para ellos, pero ustedes dos...", puso sus manos en los hombros de Ibrahim y Rose y los miro a los ojos, "son todo lo que ellos temen. Mazurs con el linaje y el dinero para hacerse valer ante ellos... Esta hermosa e inteligente niña no sólo debe parecer superior, sino serlo... ningún royal podrá igualársele, jamás. Que no le falte nada, Ibrahim. Lo dejo en tus manos... y yo le buscaré un buen esposo".

"No estoy en venta. Y, ah, si no es un dhampir con quien pueda tener hijos, no gracias", objetó Rose.

"Si quieres un _Shadow Kissed_, eso tendrás, Sihaya", le dijo, suavemente, "convertiremos al que quieras si no está disponible en ese formato".

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi... un momento, un_ Shadow Kissed_?", dudó Rose.

"La magia que los trae desde el otro lado debe... repararlos, Sihaya", explicó, muy sutilmente, "es poco sabido, pero... es un hecho verificado. ¿Como no lo sabías?, fuiste muy específica".

"Oh, Dimitri", susurró Rose.

"¿_Dimitri Belikov_?, ¿el muchacho de ese idiota de Randall Ivashkov es _Shadow Kissed_?, ¿Y por qué no han concertado un compromiso? ¡iré de inmediato donde esa Reina de ustedes!, ¿Lo imaginan?, La Reina y el Rey Consorte Dhampirs de la Nueva Edad".

* * *

Sihaya: lo tomé de Dune. En su lenguaje de la gente del desierto, significa -literal- "la primavera en el desierto"

Los versos de Mustafá los tomé de Gabriela Mistral, en su poema La Maestra Rural.

Pachá es un rango del antiguo imperio Otomano (que se disolvió cerca del año 1925 e incluía a Turquía), puede equivaler a Sir o Lord e indica un tipo de líder.

Chacharear es un modismo chileno, significa conversar sin parar.

Huríes. doncellas del paraíso del Islam.

En turco: Kizim, Kiz hija. Ogul hijo. Baba es padre. Hurrem: risa. Así fue la llamada la esposa del Sultán Suleiman. Las Noches de Arabia es Las Mil y Una Noches.


	12. Cap24 Jauría de Lobos

**Cap24 Jauría de Lobos**

La Reina pidió a la familia de la Princesa Senescal -en pleno- asistir a un evento íntimo, en donde el Consejo y sus familias cercanas (hijos y nietos) asistían para despedir al verano y comenzar un nuevo ciclo. Era informal, pero se transaba mucho poder, porque asistían Los 12 Principados más el trono Senescal.

* * *

"Su Alteza, la Princesa Senescal, Svletlana Ivannova. Su hija, Lady Johanna Ivannova- Mazur y su esposo, El Pachá Mustafá Mazur, junto a su madre, Lady Marie Conta-Mazu... Lord Senescal Ibrahim Mazur -heredero del Senescalato-; Su Haseki Kadin Consort, La Guardiana Janine Hathaway, Milady De Bruce... Lady Rose Hathaway-Mazur, segunda heredera del Senescalato", anunció el Guardián de la puerta.

"Ah... Princesa Senescal", la saludó rígidamente La Reina, mirando sin disimulo a Mustafá, "no esperaba la presencia de su...".

"Es el esposo de mi hija e hijo de Lady Marie, ¿cómo dejarlo solo en casa?, seguro y seduciría su camino hasta acá...".

"Por supuesto... No lo, ah, conocía personalmente... Pachá Mazur", extendió su mano para saludarlo. Él tomó la mano y besó los nudillos, muy sensualmente. "El jefe del clan moroi otomano", sonrió, incómoda, "nuestros antiguos aliados...".

"Al contrario de los humanos, que se mataron por siglos y generaron a Drácula con eso...".

* * *

"Ah, sí... ¡somos tan populares entre los humanos!", dijo La Reina, sarcásticamente.

"Sí, como una jauría de lobos salvajes... los strigois ya tuvieron sus libros y creo que tendrán su propia serie de TV... ¡son tan populares!".

"¿_Strigois_, así tal cuál, en libros?", se horrorizó la Princesa Voda, que iba con La Reina.

"Sí... de un tal... ah, sí. Del Toro. Tres libros... estoy que produzco ésos en TV... es... lucrativa la cantidad de vampiros en TV y literatura, partiendo del viejo y querido Vlad...".

"Más indigesto que comer tierra", masculló El Príncipe Lazar.

"¿Habla por experiencia, Lord Marcus?", sugirió la Princesa Senescal, sonriendo, maliciosa.

"Mi familia sirvió al Tepes... gran estadista, pero extremo... muy extremo".

"Ah sí, agarró al Príncipe Lazar por el extremo, ¿verdad?", completó Ibrahim, mostrando los colmillos en su sonrisa, "lo acusó de ser espía del Sultán, ¿verdad?".

"Servíamos al Rey Ivannova y le éramos leales", masculló Lord Marcus.

* * *

"Rose, querida, acércate", la Reina cambió el tema de la ... aguda conversación, "he pensado en el tema del Guardián y vamos a hacer una excepción por ti y Lady Lissa... ¡Vasilissa, querida, ven!", la llamó. Los Dragomirs la acercaron. "Entre ambas tendrán tres Guardianes en rotativa. Serena Y Grant son gemelos de 20 años y graduados de St. Agnes. Irán en rotativa con el Guardián Belikov, a préstamo hasta año nuevo".

"Conveniente", dijo Mustafá, "su propio sobrino... guardando a mi nieta. Sí, ya sé que es hijo de Lord Randall, su sobrino; como sé su nombre completo... Dimitri Belikov Ivashkov, cuya madre es Olena Belikova, Milady Romanovna; que vincula al muchacho con mi nieta a través de sus madres".

"No es por eso que lo he asignado a ambas jóvenes Ladies. Es... joven, BM7, experimentado...", explicó innecesariamente la Reina, cayendo en su trampa de confusión.

* * *

"¿En qué?,¿sexo?, los Guardianes no tienen mucho de eso, mientras más vírgenes y más... célibes y castos, más controlables, y, honestamente, si alguien va a guardar a nuestra nieta...", dejó deslizar Lady Johanna, entre risitas.

"¡No me refiero a eso, Lady Johanna!, se exasperó la Reina, "¡nadie ha hablado de...!, me refiero a... como Guardián... es joven, pero experimentado en batalla...!.

"Ah... o sea, ¿no es experimentado en el sexo?", se interesó Lady Marie, entrando en el juego.

"¡No!, es decir...", la Reina se confundió más y más. Así eran los Mazur.

"¿Qué es virgen, entonces?", presionó la Princesa Senescal.

"¡No!".

"¿Ya la perdió, entonces?", consultó muy pícaramente Lady Marie.

"¿¡El que!?", saltó la Reina.

"La virginidad, Su Majestad, su virginidad... la del muchacho, no la suya, Su Majestad". Un coro de risitas se dejó oír en el salón. Mustafá era así. Un maestro en confundir al mundo.

"¿Por qué no llamamos al muchacho y le preguntamos si es virgen o no, así... todos saldríamos de dudas", sugirió la pícara Princesa Bádica, que a sus 70 años había enterrado 3 maridos y se deleitaba con amantes dhampirs, jóvenes y fogosos... se rumoreaba de uno o varios hijos dhampirs por allí, en varias academias.

* * *

"¿Buscando un nuevo amante, Lady Claire?", inquirió la Princesa Senescal.

"¡Oh!, me basta con el que tengo por ahora, pero gracias por preguntar, Su Alteza", sonrió, coqueta, "la menopausia da bríos, ¿lo sabían?, podemos gozar más del sexo... entonces... ¿el muchacho de Randall?".

Fue tanto lo que la pícara Lady Claire insistió, que Dimitri fue convocado al salón.

"¡Oh, por Dios, que mocetón!", ronroneó Lady Claire, "músculos, juventud, atractivo... oscuro, alto y muy guapo, justo como me gustan... dime, muchacho, ¿eres virgen?, me encantaría ser tu primera mujer... puedo entrenarte bien... ¿no quieres ser mi Guardián?".

"Su Alteza, yo...".

"¿Que no eres virgen?, lástima", Dimitri enrojeció como un niño descubierto sacando galletas a escondidas y su mirada se cruzó con la de Rose, que le sonrió. Lady Claire sonrió al ver el intercambio. ¡Ah, Amor Joven, quien tuviera 17 años otra vez!; se dijo a sí misma. "¡OH!, puedes quedártelo, Rose. Algo podrás hacer con este muchacho", le sonrió, coqueta.

"Puedes retirarte, Guardián Belikov", dijo La Reina, incómoda, "a partir de mañana, comienzas la rotación con Grant y Serena. Será mejor que coordines con ellos y con Croft como van a hacerlo. Buenas Noches".

"Su Majestad", se inclinó Dimitri y se retiró apenas mirando a Rose, que seguía sonriendo.

* * *

"Bien. Eso está zanjado... ah, Eric... Me gustaría que para la próxima reunión... tu... ah, otra hija y tu nieto sean presentados... íntimamente. No queremos sorpresas cuando la niña llegue a los 15 años y aparezca en la corte, ¿verdad?, después de todo... son Dragomirs, ambos. No lo olvides".

"Así se hará, Su Majestad", se inclinó, contrariado.

* * *

Vlad Tepes es considerado un héroe para su gente, al hacer frente al avance Otomano en Europa. Dio origen a la leyenda de Drácula, escrita por B. Stocker.

Los strigois aparecen en _The Strain_, de Guillermo del Toro. Son 3 libros y se hicieron serie.

BM7 Blood Master 7, el ranking de Dimitri (cannon)


	13. Cap25 ¡PepeLePuff!

**Cap25 ¡PepeLePuff!**

El regreso a Montana no fue tan fácil como Janine y Rose querían. Con 3 Guardianes, debían dividirse las guardias de las 2 niñas. Dimitri acordó viajar con ellas y los gemelos guardarían a Lissa en la Corte y en su regreso a St. Vladimir.

Janine volvería a su trabajo con los Alquimistas, pero tendría su base en St. Vladimir y Rose viajaría a la escuela o con un tutor una o dos veces por semana, para sus clases normales.

Mientras estaban en la ciudad, debían dejar sus asuntos terminados. Rose no sería más alumna de la escuela o tendría un trabajo de medio tiempo, como muchas adolescentes. Ni tendría un novio... normal. Ya nunca más.

* * *

Janine y Rose visitaron a los Sage -Los Alquimistas estacionados en Montana- para despedirse. Aunque no cercanos, respetaban el trabajo del otro. Irían solas, para no imponer la presencia de Dimitri.

"Me... quedaré en St. Vladimir los días en que no esté en terreno", explicó Janine, "Rose, irá allá, por lo menos, hasta año nuevo, viniendo sólo para las clases que allí no den, como historia y esas cosas".

"¿Rose?, no sé... ¿podríamos estudiar juntas?, ¿las clases que te faltarán?, ¿padre, madre?", susurró Sidney, la hija menor, de la edad de Rose. Eran todo lo cercanas que podía ser una vampiresa y una alquimista. Muchas veces estudiaron juntas.

"No veo... que haya problemas, si Rose viene en el día", dijo Sr. Sage, mirando a su esposa, quién asintió. Era importante que los Alquimistas tuvieran relación con ese mundo y Rose podría suceder a su madre en el futuro.

"Sí, cuando Sidney pueda, yo vengo... Me acomodo. Mi horario lo manejaré yo... pero... hay algo más... La Reina asignó Guardianes en rotativa a Lissa y a mí, por lo... ¿mamá?".

"Rose... es... hija y heredera de Lord Senescal. Y Lissa es la segunda hija del Príncipe Dragomir. La Reina las quiere...".

"Vigiladas, para no huir", completó Rose.

* * *

"Ah, Mazur. Sí, algo sospechaba", confirmó Sr. Sage, "pero no teníamos confirmación..."

"¿Así que ahora eres una Princesa, Rose?", sonrió la Sra. Sage.

"Lo será", afirmó Janine, firmemente, "La Princesa la quiere como Senescal, Ibrahim la quiere como Senescal... nosotros la queremos como esl"

"Debo informar a las bases -Janine- de la paternidad de Rose, me refiero... Es... vital evitar la endogamia, porque mantiene vitales a los dhampirs... De no tener confirmación habríamos tenido que influir en sus posibilidades... Cuando Mazur comenzó a saltar entre academias... temíamos que dejara uno que otro hijo... su abuela es una Lady Conta y su esposo -Yusuf- era hijo de... si, de una Lady Dragomir, nieta del difunto Rey Dragomir"

"¿Soy pariente de Lissa?", dudó Rose, sorprendida.

"Muy lejana, sí. Pero ambas descienden de ese _Rey Dragomir_", explicó el Sr. Sage, "_Yusuf Mazur era un Master Dragomir_ por su madre, aunque nunca lo reconocieron... interesante... la Reina tendría un ataque de saberlo", sonrió.

"¿Rose podría ser... una_ Miss Dragomir_?", dudó Janine.

"¿Y por qué no una _Lady Dragomir_?, tiene el linaje y es una Princesa heredera... Si se corre la voz, de seguro muchas niñas querrán seguir sus pasos y volver o continuar la escuela. Podríamos sacarlas de las calles y de los estigmas", sugirió Sidney, "_Todas íbamos a ser Reinas, de Cuatro Reinos sobre el Mar._..", recitó, "hijas de nobles y plebeyos, pero todas querrán ser como Rose, ¿no es así, padre?".

"Sí. Si logramos sacar a muchas niñas de las calles, todos ganaríamos. Los Keepers no son buenas alternativas para ellas, ni muchas comunidades estigmatizadas... Hablaremos con las bases y haremos correr la voz de la nueva Milady Dhampir... una_ Milady dhampir Dragomir_, porque su padre es de linaje Dragomir y la reconoció como su hija...".

* * *

El departamento era lo siguiente. Dimitri las ayudó a dejarlo limpio, ya que debían devolverlo a los Alquimistas, para ser nuevamente asignado.

Janine llamó a la Princesa Svetlana y le confidenció la conversación con sus empleadores, cosa que ella encontró muy interesante.

"Es verdad, Yusuf es un _Master Dragomir_, por su madre, Lady Oriana. Ya lo había olvidado. _El Rey Dragomir_ nunca lo reconoció como tal, aunque consintió -¡y no tácitamente!- en el matrimonio de su única nieta con _Izak Mazur._ Fue el mismo _Rey Rogelio Dragomir_ quien acordó ese matrimonio de su nieta con los padres de Izak, pese a las protestas de su hijo, el _Príncipe Roderick_... deudas de dinero de la corte, por lo que oí... saldó los intereses al vender a su única nieta a los Mazur. ¡Jamás una Lady de tan alto linaje había sido casada con un Mazur!. Un gran logro... la siguiente fue mi hija, pero... al casarse, Johanna nunca podría ascender como mi heredera... ¡pero estaba loca por él! y tú lo viste. Sensual y seductor", suspiró.

"E Ibrahim fue su amante, ¿cierto?, ¿de La Reina?".

* * *

"Un error lo comete cualquiera... Tati no es tú, Janie. Nunca dejó de amarte. Y francamente, ahora me importa menos de lo que me habría importado antes. Sí, influí, lo reconozco. Fui yo quien le sugirió tomarte como Guardiana... pero le rogué no dejarte con un hijo, él sabía las consecuencias... él te amaba, te ama, Janie... ¿por qué no se dan una opción?, yo bailaré en su boda, lo prometo".

"¿Ahora eres Dragomir?", le susurró Dimitri a Rose, a oírla.

"El padre de mi abuelo Mustafá Mazur era hijo de Lady Oriana Dragomir, la nieta del Rey Dragomir, y fue un Master Dragomir de nacimiento por derecho".

"¿Eres una _Milady Dhampir Dragomir_?, ¡eso es explosivo!".

"Y complica todo, al parecer... al menos, eso creo... es lo único que me faltaba", susurró, "ahora tengo que hablar con PepeLePuff y terminar con él de una vez y rogar que no se ponga psicópata".

"¿Tu novio?, ¿y por qué le dices así?".

"Es de Canadá. Habla francés a la perfección... Se llama Peter, pero le decimos Pete... cuando lo conocí y empezó a coquetearme, era... cargante, como el zorrillo de la TV... ese que confundía a la gata con una zorrillita y le decía algo así como mi zorrillita adorada en un acento francés... era así, cargante y todos me decían que yo era la gata que intentaba huir. De allí quedó como PepeLePuff, para siempre".

"Y... ¿por qué salías con él si era...?".

"¿Tan cargante?, es de la selección de lucha de la Universidad, lo fue de la escuela... me servía".

"¿Servía?, ¿acaso él...?".

"Era un medio, no un fin... nunca volví a sentir después de ver morir a Bobby... comencé a salir con algunos porque me ofrecían un aprendizaje en algo... lucha, artes marciales, lo que fuera... yo no soy lo que parece, Dimitri. No me subestimes".

"Nunca lo haría".

"Ya perdí a Bobby por la Maná. No perdería a otro más por sus acciones. Esa fue mi decisión. Y lo mantengo... Ahora, no puedo seguir con él. Ya pensaba en finalizar y con St. Vladimir, todo es más fácil...".

"Pero le importas, Rose", llegó Janine.

"Lo sé. Pero es hora que cada uno siga su camino... yo a St. Vladimir y él... a lo que quiera seguir haciendo".

* * *

Pero todo fue más fácil cuando llegaron al gimnasio donde Peter entrenaba. Pete besaba a un muchacho de unos 15 ó 16 años y lo toqueteaba sin disimulo. El muchachito se aferraba a su polera y gemía en su boca.

"¡PepeLePuff!", chilló Rose, rompiendo la pasión de ambos, "Y... ¿Billy The Kid?, ¿en serio?, ¡si es...!".

"NO soy un niño ni virgen", de defendió el muchachito como gallito de pelea, "eres vieja y usada para él, él es mío ahora", le mostró los dientes en un arranque de ira.

"Quédatelo. Ya no me sirve... Dimitri rinde más por litro... es un deportivo, no un citycar", y colgándose sorpresivamente a su cuello, lo besó sonoramente. Dimitri respondió con una buena dosis de lujuria.

"Lindo toy boy", reconoció Pete, "si te cansas de esa... callejera, puedes unirte a nosotros... igual, alguien que salta de uno a otro... con esa fama de...".

"Puto que te gastas", le devolvió Rose, "de una cama a otra, y sin aguante... ¡estuvimos juntos casi un año y jamás tuve un sólo orgasmo contigo!, su aguante es..", hizo un gesto con los dedos de algo minúsculo.

* * *

"La Puta eres tú!", le dijo el muchachito, interponiéndose, furioso, "¡tú mataste a Bobby, y no conforme con él, fuiste de uno a otro y ahora con éste... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?, ¿donde lo contrataste?, mano de obra barata... un ilegal sin papeles, seguramente, a quien destruirás como a los otros, ¡envenenas a los que tocas!", le gritó con todo el odio que podía sacar.

"Disfrútala mientras aún sea linda y joven, será vieja y ajada y seca muy pronto...", dijo Pete, abrazando a su nuevo novio.

Rose palideció. Era lo más bajo que jamás alguien le había dicho. Era tan similar al puta de sangre que oyó en algunas comunidades, que empezó a temblar sin control.

* * *

"¡Tú y tú!", bramó Dimitri a los dos cobardes, "¡al ring!, jamás le vuelvan a faltar el respeto a una mujer. De. Ninguna. Forma. Y agradezcan a todos los Dioses que se enfrentarán a Mi y no a todo el clan Mazur".

Dimitri barrió el piso ambos. Varias veces. Los arrojó como muñecas de trapo de un lado a otro, sin que nada pudieran hacer contra él. Era como un_ Dios, al que la furia había hecho visible_.

El entrenador de lucha de la Universidad se acercó a ver la épica lucha y reconoció a Rose, saludándola. "¿Tu nuevo novio?, ¿los escoges por su talento deportivo?, deberían contratarte como Head Hunter", sonrió, "es tan bueno como tú lo eres... ¿Pete no se lo tomó bien?".

* * *

"Me llamaron puta".

"Eso es de cobardes... lo que hace tu novio, por el contrario... no lo había visto por aquí, ¿es de...?".

"No va a la universidad, entrenador".

"Lástima. Sería un... olímpico si pudiera ponerle mis manos encima".

"Ya lo llaman Dios", asintió, mirándolo.

"¡Y lo creo!, pero hablo de algo más... terrenal... las Olimpiadas, querida...!".

"Es ruso, entrenador. No de por aquí".

* * *

"Una auténtica lástima... ¿sabes?, hay algo en él... y en ti... Algo que los hace, si no iguales, similares... Algo notaba en ti, pero al verlo a él... hay algo, no sé...", se rascó la cabeza y negó por un momento, riendo, "¡ya sé!, ¡qué tonto!, pero se mueve como los vampiros en las películas... que tonto, ¿no?, como si los vampiros pudieran andar de día y comieran comida normal... ¡y con lo que comes!... vampiros, ¡qué estúpido de mí!".

Dimitri dejó al muchachito y al derrotado y humillado Pete en el suelo del gimnasio. Rose corrió hacia él y la encontró a mitad de camino. Se besaron como si se rompiera una maldición y justo en ese momento, un halo de luz se posó en sus cabezas, iluminándolos.

"Sí, seguro. Ya decía yo. Vampiros", susurró el entrenador, sonriendo para sí.

* * *

PepeLePuff es un personaje de caricaturas, un zorrillo francés que persigue a una gata negra.

En mi nomenclatura, un _Master_ es un varón hijo de una Lady y un commoner o un royal menor a 18 años, que aún no recibe su título de Lord. Su equivalente femenino es una Miss. Ambas son distinciones no heredables, que se reciben a los 15 años en un baile.

Siguiendo mi nomenclatura, cada familiar cercano a un Rey o Reina es el que recibe el Principado, en este caso; Nathan Ivashkov es el Príncipe Ivashkov (heredó a su padre, hermano de La Reina Tatiana) y sus sucesores directos van por mayorazgo absoluto (mujeres y hombres). Cuando un nuevo rey de esa Casa sea elegido, su familiar más directo se vuelve príncipe o princesa.

"Todas íbamos a ser Reinas de Cuatro Reinos Sobre el Mar", son versos de Gabriela Mistral, poetisa chilena.

"al que la furia había hecho visible", en referencia a Glorfindel el elfo. El Señor de Los Anillos, Tomo I, Tolkien


	14. Cap26 Y Mía No es

**Cap26 Y Mía No es**

Mía Rinaldi y su bebé no estaban en la corte, así que no coincidió con Rose y llegó después de que ésta saliera para Montana. Pero Lissa debió poner buena cara para recibirlos en su casa en la corte, antes de volver a la academia. A Andre tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de la visita. El recordatorio de que tenía un hijo, de que había sido padre tan joven -18 años al nacer Freddy- lo amargaba mucho. Su vida social se había esfumado. Nadie quería relacionarse con él por agrado. Si había rechazado a un inocente bebé, ¿qué podía hacer en el futuro con una novia o su propia esposa?.

"Ella... es Mía Rinaldi", la presentó a su hermana, "debes recordarla de St. Vlad, ¿cierto?".

"Eh... no eras de mi clase, ¿o sí?".

"No. Iba en el curso inferior".

"Pero... cuando yo me fui... ¡yo tenía 15 años!, no puede ser, ¿verdad?, que tenías... ¿14 años?", se apenó Lissa.

"No. 15 años. Soy meses menor, pero tuve que entrar al curso inferior, por esa causa".

"Entonces tienes... ¿16 años, como yo?... ¡Oh, Andre que hiciste!", suspiró, casi llorando.

"Yo... me enamoré", se defendió Mía, "¡y le creí!".

"Pero eras una niña y él NO, ¡no fue responsable con nada!", ya lloraba.

* * *

"¡Lissa, ya basta!", llegaba Rhea, "bienvenida, Mía... ¿cómo está mi nieto, hoy?, dámelo un rato", sonrió, "Hola Freddy, ¿me recuerdas?, soy tu Naná".

"Está todo bien con él, Milady", respondió Mía, suspirando.

"¿Y... vuelves a St. Vlad este año?, Freddy podría, no sé, ¿ir a la guardería de la academia?", preguntó Rhea.

"Sí. Por eso vine... mi mamá quiere que vaya de vuelta, con Freddy... aunque sea difícil. Quiere que ingrese a Freddy a... algo así como ¿la unidad pre-escolar?", dudó la niña.

"¡Pero es demasiado pequeño!", objetó Lissa, "sí, así se llama... pero... no te va a gustar", susurró, "allá van los niños sin familia... ninguna familia pone a sus hijos en la academia tan pronto... a menos que no haya otra opción".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", saltó Andre, repentinamente interesado en la historia.

"Rose iba en ella, ¿cierto?, ¿en Escocia?", supuso Rhea.

"Sí. Ella nació en una academia, literal. Y creció allí. Me contó que en su mayoría son dhampirs o...".

* * *

"Huérfanos, ¿cierto?", completó Mía, llorando, "¿Qué otra opción tengo si tengo que terminar la escuela?, mis padres trabajan para algunos Drozdovs y no pueden quedarse con Freddy otra vez... ¡tengo que volver, aunque se rían de mí por ser la tonta que le creyó a Andre Dragomir!, ¡tengo un hijo, ok, lo acepto, pero me faltan dos años para graduarme!".

"¿Puedes dejarlo con Andre?", sugirió Rhea, tentativamente, pero Andre se horrorizó.

"¡No!, no es su lugar, es decir... es demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil, necesita a Mía a su lado y _Mía no es_... quiero decir, Mía quiere terminar la escuela, ¡bien por ella, fantástico!, es un gran ejemplo. Fui irresponsable y la embarré. Lo reconozco. Pero quiero lo mejor para ambos", se giró para huir del lugar y chocó en la puerta con Lord Ivan Zeklos, a quién no conocía.

Se miraron muy fijo y ambos sintieron mariposas en el estómago. Parecía que sólo existía el otro.

* * *

"¡Ivan!", llamó Lissa y rompieron el contacto visual, incómodos, "él es mi hermano, Andre. Él es Lord Ivan Zeklos, enlazado y cargo de mi Guardián temporal, Dimitri".

"¿El qué de quién?, disculpa, no entendí nada".

"Dimitri es mi enlazado, mi shadow kissed... así que eres Andre Dragomir, ¿eh?", le sonrió, encantador, "¿llegué en mal momento, Lissa?", desvió su mirada.

"No, Milord", dijo Rhea, conciliadora, "decidíamos qué pasará con...".

"Mi hijo, Freddy", dijo Andre, cerrando el asunto.

"Yo también tengo una hija... créeme, no ha sido fácil ser padre, sobre todo estando... tan lejos de ella", explicó suavemente.

"¡Oh!, ¿dónde vive, entonces?", se interesó Rhea.

"Katya vive con su madre en Baia... es dhampir", explicó Iván, más incómodo aún, "fue... un mal momento para Sonja... fue usada y descartada por el padre de su hijo Pavel y Dimitri y yo lo echamos a patadas... nos quedamos un temporada, para el verano y... Dimitri es mi mejor amigo, si yo me alejaba, lo perdía, así que...".

"La reconociste", completó Lissa, ¿cierto?".

"No exactamente. Sí quería... pero... Se llama Katya Ivanovna Zeklos Belikova... las Belikova son orgullosas de su linaje humano, son Romanovna",explicó, ya menos incómodo al no encontrar prejuicios.

"¡Ah, como Rose!", comprendió Rhea.

"De hecho, el linaje de Rose es más antiguo y es ancestro del de las Belikova... que descienden de un Romanov... Su ancestro inglés es la Reina Victoria, cuyo ancestro escocés es el Rey Robert The Bruce, el ancestro de Rose y su madre".

"No comprendo eso... ¿tu nombre es menos importante?", dudó Andre. "Eres Zeklos, un royal moroi"

* * *

"Los clanes dhampirs son así, Andre. Es su fuerza, lo que los mantiene unidos y fuertes", explicó Ivan, acercándose y cogiendo a Freddy de los brazos de Rhea, "hola, bebé, soy Ivi", Freddy comenzó a gorgojear, feliz, "quizás podríamos armar una playdate con Katya, ¿les gustaría?, ¿te gustaría, Freddy?, ¿sí?, Katya es una niña preciosa, con rizos color chocolate con visos dorados y vivos ojos azul profundo", sonrió a Freddy. Se volvió a Mía y le pasó Freddy, para acercarse a Andre. "Vamos a dar un paseo, de padre a padre. Lo necesitas" y tironeó de él hacia la puerta, "Lady Dragomir, Milady Lissa y ah... preciosa, no hemos sido presentamos, me temo", dijo a Mía.

"Mía Rinaldi", susurró ésta.

"Señorita Rinaldi", se inclinó y tiró a Andre fuera de la casa.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?", dudó Lissa.

"Pasó que... Andre encontró a su igual", susurró Mía, suspirando, "sabían que Andre es _bisexual_, ¿verdad?".

"_So many species, So little time_", completó Lissa, asombrada, "él siempre lo decía cuando mariposeaba... de allá para acá".

* * *

So many species, So little time, es una frase de Dr. Who, refiriéndose a un personaje que le hacía... a todas las especies.

En VA, Andre es playboy y estuvo con Mía. No se sabe más de él. Igual que de Ivan Zeklos


	15. Cap27 Ratas de Laboratorio

**Cap27 Ratas de Laboratorio**

Andre se vio, de pronto, en la boca de un desconocido. Literalmente. Y en sus manos ansiosas y en sus profundos ojos azules y su pelo rubio, oscurecido por el sol y su cuerpo firme... ¡un momento!, ¡Qué estaba pasando aquí!. Lo empujó violentamente e Ivan trastabilló.

"¡Qué te pasa, imbécil!,¡Si apenas te conozco!".

"Entonces, ¿cuándo nos conozcamos mejor?, sugirió Ivan, coqueto.

"¡Yo no soy de esos!", dijo, algo desesperado, Andre.

"Seguro, niñito bonito. Tu paquete dice lo contrario" y se lo cogió y apretó. _Mini Andre_ estaba muy pero muy... entusiasmado con el agarrón.

"¡Que yo no soy...!".

"¿Bi?, lo eres. Yo lo soy. Sí, es difícil de creer y más de serlo aquí, entre morois... más aceptado es entre Guardianes... necesitan esa válvula de escape, a veces... casi siempre".

"¡Te tiraste a tu Guardián!, a ese _Dimitri_, ¿cierto?", casi escupió Andre.

"Éramos muy jóvenes, Mitya y yo. Ambos de 17 años... Vinimos aquí, era su primer viaje... entonces ocurrió todo eso de los Ozera. Su casa de campo fue atacada y ellos transformados... Lady Natasha, la hermana de Lord Lukas, intentó defender a su sobrino, pero Lady Moira la atacó y desfiguró, para siempre, jamás... Mitya fue con el grupo de rescate... nunca más fue el mismo. Volvió tiritando, con miedo. Acabamos emborrachándonos con vodka y en la cama... ¡su cama!, _fue explosivo, maravilloso y yo descubrí los placeres de la carne con un hombre_... y él... que prefería a las niñas... no lo culpo. Son suaves y olorosas y también me gustan mucho... las disfruto... aunque, tras Sonja, también aprendí a usar bien los condones", sonrió, "un hijo dhampir o uno ilegítimo es normal en un royal, pero no podía abandonar así a Sonja... Dimitri me salvó la vida. Y yo a él".

"Yo... no soy así, Ivan", repetía Andre, desesperado.

"Sí que lo eres, tu paquete se arranca de su envase si sigues negando que buscas acción y de la buena... somos dos hombres solteros, jóvenes y guapos preocupados por la paternidad... es hora de... un ¡happy hour!".

"Entonces, lo que resulta para ti es... ¿vodka y sexo?".

"Pero del bueno", sonrió Iván, coqueto.

"¿Vodka o sexo?".

"¡Ambos!, vodka ruso y sexo con un ruso... ¡Vamos!, al menos... ¡sólo lo vivirás una vez!".

* * *

Ya en el alojamiento de Ivan, comenzaron a conversar y a beber. El vodka ruso era peor que combustible para cohetes, pensó Andre. Noqueó su sentido del deber, de responsabilidad y también de negación hacia su sexualidad. _Era bi. No gay. No hetero. Bi_. Mía fue una fase corta y explosiva... su primera experiencia con un hombre fue con un Guardián, en St. Vladimir, recién llegado, joven y poco apto para serlo. Le iba a ser asignado, pero pidió irse a otra academia, llevado por la vergüenza de su sexualidad, por su religión. Fue el primer -y último amor- de Andre Dragomir y el nacimiento de su fase de playboy... lo que acabó con el nacimiento de Freddy.

"¡Yo amaba a Joe!", lloriqueó en el hombro de Ivan, "¡realmente lo amaba y quería... ¡hip! casarme con él y tener hijos con él!... le di mi virginidad, ¡hip!, ¡iba a ser mi Guardián y se fue y me dejó allí, solito, sin novio a quien amar!", lloraba como bebé, pero le servía para desahogar todo su dolor acumulado.

"¡Yo amaba a Mitya, pero él no me amaba a mí...y luego lo ví en Sonja y en Karolina, a quien también besé pero me abofeteó... y casi casi seduje a Vika, pero me detuve... Y ahora que no lo amo, no las amo... ¡por la cresta... que estamos cagados, Andre!, yo podría ser tu, ¡hip!, tu novio y _tendríamos lindos hijitos_, ¡hip!, _Dragoncitos_!".

"¿Y tú los parirás?, ¡yo no quiero perder la figura!", lloriqueó Andre.

"¡Uno y uno, poh!", sugirió Iván, arrastrándolo a su cama.

* * *

Fue algo desordenado, loco y muy pero muy caliente. Se chuparon cada parte disponible, se metieron los dedos por los lugares más privados posibles y se los metieron en turnos. Al final, descubrieron que a uno le gustaba que se lo metieran más de lo que le gustaba meterlo en el otro y acabaron bañados en el semen y fluidos del otro... y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

En la corte había ojos y oídos de todos... y para todo. Sólo así se transaba poder por secretos. El dinero no era tan poderoso como un buen escándalo. Mientras más jugoso, mejor.

La Reina Emérita Zeklos, Ekaterina; estaba reunida con la Princesa Senescal, en su lujoso penthouse en la corte, cuando le hicieron llegar el mensaje de que el joven Lord Ivan estaba en _relaciones homosexuales temporales_ -así tal cual- con el joven Lord Andre Dragomir. Sin alterarse, pasó el mensaje a la Princesa Svetlana, quien levantó las cejas.

"Qué pena que ambos sean hombres... sería una buena unión", dijo La Princesa Svetlana.

"Pero existe la subrogación, Sveta, casados y con el esperma de Andre, cualquier bebé sería _Dragomir_... idealmente tendría que ser una Zeklos la donante y cercana a Ivan".

"¿No te...?".

* * *

"¡Qué va!, tiempos modernos, medidas desesperadas... tu heredera es dhampir, Sveta y tu yerno quiere casarla con el muchacho de Randall, _buen pedazo de carne que es_... ya han... ¡tú sabes!".

"Eso no lo sé. Me preocuparía si ella quedara embarazada antes de los 18 años o de la graduación... quiero ver niños, sí, ¡pero es tan joven!".

"Déjala vivir un poco, Sveta... Y no se te ocurra morirte y dejarme sola en esta jauría de lobos hambrientos y cebados de carne humana... ya me ves, solita y tan joven y sin marido... ¿ tal vez pueda pescar a un Mazur por allí?".

"¡Eka!", se escandalizó Svetlana.

"Tu hija no lo quiere, Sveta. Es un playboy, sí. Pero aún semental. Se ve a kilómetros... Un _buen polvito es lo que me falta_... ¡Y a ti!".

"_Hecha polvo es en lo que terminarás_, Eka, ¡_si te echas un polvito así te llevará el viento_!".

"De polvo venimos y polvo somos y a él vamos, tarde o temprano, Sveta. No lo dudes".

* * *

El Príncipe Eric no se lo tomó con tanto humor como la Reina Emérita, cuándo ésta le envió la nota del espía. Andre había pasado de un buen muchacho a un rebelde en poco tiempo, a partir de sus 14 años. Por 4 años, fue dolor tras dolor de cabeza, coronado por su hijo con Mía -con quién no se iba a casar, ni amarrado- y ahora, se involucraba con un joven Lord de no muy buena reputación. La Reina Emérita le pidió presentarse ante ella y no veía buen futuro en esa conversación.

"Su Alteza", se inclinó ante Ekaterina, a solas tras la partida de Svetlana.

"Sin rodeos, Eric. Siéntate y toma algo. Fuerte, de preferencia...", le acercó un vaso lleno de un licor incoloro y Eric lo miró, sospechoso, pero lo bebió igualmente. Combustible de Cohete. Vodka Ruso. "Andre e Ivan son jóvenes. Ambos son padres y sin reputación que perder, ya... sí, _acabaron en la cama_, ¿y qué?, ¿porque son machos, los dos?" y le pasó una hoja de papel, que Eric leyó y releyó una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo.

"¡Andre_ no es una rata de laboratorio_, Su Alteza, e Ivan tampoco!, ¡esto es...!"

"¿Aberrante?, ¿sí?, ¿y beber sangre, no nos hace... _antropófagos_?, ¿y que alguien _vuelva de la muerte con magia_, no lo es?, ¿o hacer _magia_?, su propia hija es como Iván. Sí, Vasilissa, a ella me refiero. No somos precisamente naturales, Eric, ¿o sí?, si existe la magia y se puede volver de la muerte, ¡podemos permitir que esos muchachos estén juntos si es lo que desean!, yo no me opongo... y tú, Milord, no deberías... Tu madre, no era tu madre biológica,¿lo supiste alguna vez?, el óvulo que te generó no vino de ella y fuiste amado igual... ¡eres producto de la ciencia!, como el que tu familia haya reaccionado lo es de la magia de Adrian, que es la de Ivan y de Lissa".

El Príncipe dejó el papel sobre la mesita, sobre el que se leía: "_Científicos logran que ratas del mismo sexo puedan tener crías_", tomado de CNN y se llevó las manos al rostro, echándose a llorar.

"¿Sabes por qué abusamos y odiamos a los dhampirs, Eric?, porque ellos son fértiles aún... nosotros, hace mucho que no lo somos, como tal".

* * *

"_Científicos logran que ratas del mismo sexo puedan tener crías_" Esta es una noticia verídica, pero actual. La pude leer en CNN Chile el 12 de octubre del año 2018. Simplemente, no me pude resistir. Hace referencia a un artículo de una revista científica. Búsquenla tal cuál y verán.


End file.
